Unexpected for the average
by Just a Broken Record
Summary: She was average, never the most popular or the most beautiful. She had been studying, she had had one relationship in her whole life, she had steady job and suddenly her boring life turns around. Doing extra-shifts isn't good for you. Winchester with an OC. Sam or Dean? The story is developing as I'm writing it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anna and this is my story. Well this is my story to this day. I was raised in a normal family. Well, slightly larger than normal I guess, but a normal loving family none the less. I wasn't your average child or your average teen by personality, even if on the outside you wouldn't look at me twice. My little brother had an accident when I was 11 and I had to grow up pretty quickly. My mother was pregnant with my other baby brother and for the next couple of years; I wasn't a kid, but a second mother at home. My straight A's turned to D's and everyone kept telling me to stop being so precocious.

I was never one of the popular kids, I always had a friend or two to hang out with, but I never was anything special. It didn't help that I had adopted the role of a mother hen in my group of friends and I felt need to be the responsible one. Also, probably because I lost the control of my life and yet had to take control over the life of my younger siblings, I'm a bit of a perfectionist and a control freak. Because of these few things, my rebelling stage of life and my true teen years came completely in the wrong stage of life. When my classmates started growing up, having already gone through trying alcohol and going to second base with someone, I was just getting started.

I had more than a few things I needed to experience before I was on the same stage as them. High school should be "the time of your life". Well it isn't for the most of us. You lose friends. You grow apart from some of them. It is all games and no-one is playing fair. You get your first real kiss from a guy without him being forced to do it like in spin the bottle or something and the next day your best friend tells you she heard you supposedly had sex with the guy. All you wanted was to kiss a handsome guy you didn't know properly in a party, because he was the first guy ever to make you feel beautiful. Yet you were made to feel ashamed. You want to prove yourself; "I'm not just a nerd and a good girl! I can be bad, dirty and enjoy partying!"

..you all can guess how that ended. I realized alcohol wasn't my thing. Nor was anything like that. I just wanted to keep my friends, get good grades and get through high school. Even that didn't go as planned. When I was in my second year of high school, I met Sam. One of my oldest friends was in the same college as him and knew I needed a date for prom. He wouldn't do it, but we still stayed in touch. Well first I was mad at him for saying no, even if I didn't even know him, but a few months after that we started talking online. We met a couple of times over summer and when he dumped his ex, he was all mine.

My first relationship, my first real date (going out for a coffee with a guy my friend set me up with doesn't count), my first lover, my first of most things. I always knew there was something weird about him though. Something about the way he was raised. He knew how to be a real gentleman and some days even surprised me with flowers. I was 18 and in love with a perfect guy. I was naïve and thought nothing could ruin what we had. I'm the sensitive, emotional kind of girl and when I realized he had some deep trust issues, I just tried showing my devotion to him more. Sometimes he closed off completely, wouldn't tell me what was wrong and just to prove to himself what we had wasn't perfect, he made up reasons for us to fight. I would cry, we'd make up and everything was well again.

It was like Sam was a ticking time bomb, waiting for a perfect moment to blow up everything. And he found that moment. I was too emotionally naïve, I wanted too much and we were too different. These were all reasons he told me when he left me. I cried more than I have in my whole life and he just said he loved me, but that being with someone like me was too suffocating. He needed to be free to let go of everything after one call, he said. I never understood that. I never understood him going with Jess so quickly after we broke up either. But she was everything I wasn't: blonde, playful, in college and not the type to plan future that much ahead. She was perfect for Sam, which made everything hurt more than it should have.

Even if I thought I could never move on, I did. I started community college after highschool, I started studying to be a nurse. I wanted to do something that meant something. I wanted to save lives and maybe some handsome doctor would fall in love with me. I just graduated a few months ago and I am working in the ER at the local hospital. I can be a gruesome job every once in a while, with drug addicts and accident victims coming and going, but I get though. The night shifts are the worst though. You meet the most peculiar people working at night here, just like the other day when…


	2. Why did I take my friend's shift?

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: In the storyline we would now be in the first episodes of season 5. Lucifer got out of his cage, Sam and Dean were rescued to the plane and in the search for the weapon against Lucifer, Bobby loses the ability to use his legs when he stabs himself. Boys leave Bobby in to the hospital and because of Chuck's tip they find out Dean is Michael's sword and Castiel has to save them from Zachariah. With Cas, they return to the hospital to see Bobby and….**

Her normal dayshift started at nine and ended at fife. Today had been pretty quiet as she had taken her friend's shift and she had been able to take some old toys she had bought from the flea market to the children's playroom and even talk to some patients without hurry. She didn't have too many patients to take care of that day. A woman with a broken ankle, a boy whose football related injury might leave him in to the wheelchair for a while and an older grumpy man who looked at his new chair with more resentment and hate than she had ever seen a wheel chair take. Anna was soft and emotional by nature, but sometimes men were just big babies and needed to be treated as such. If he wasn't going get in the chair willingly, he'd have to be forced.

"You do realize that you won't be able to move around without a wheelchair now that both the muscle in your thigh and one of the longest nerves in your body are damaged beyond repair, don't you?" I asked with an aggravated tone as I stared the man.

I was met with silence and I released an audible sigh. This was going nowhere. Apparently the guy who just kindly dropped him off here had told the nurse at front desk this guy was named Bobby Singer and that some guy had tried to rob him and he had been stabbed in the progress. I wasn't very surprised to see how closed Bobby's expression was when he found out he wouldn't able to use his legs anymore. Most of the time in cases like this, men of his age who have been used to relying on their legs and suddenly aren't anymore; it takes a toll on them. I was shaken out of my thoughts on how to get some life back in his eyes when he suddenly spoke to me.

"My friends have friends in high places you know. And if by God they don't give me my legs back I'm going to…" He seemed pissed at someone, like those friends of his were one phone call away from killing someone on his behalf.

"There's no need to raise your voice. No-one else is here other than the two of us and even if there was, by doing something horrible to someone you'd just lower yourself on to their level."

With men like Bobby, it was best to keep pity out of your eyes, even if I felt like he saw right through me. Even if wouldn't be able to use his legs anymore, he seemed like a fighter. He reminded me of my father. They were both quiet, hard on the outside, but if you put something they treasured in front of them; they'd turn to mush sometimes.

I wanted to turn the conversation away from his legs and the whole situation so I asked if he'd want some coffee as I was going to get some myself. With a conspiratory voice I told him

"We aren't actually allowed to give patients coffee between meals, but I didn't get much sleep last night and you look like you could use some too. Am I right or what?" With my so called I'm-the-most-innocent-thing-on-Earth-smile I finally got a half-smile out of him and an answer.

"Sure, coffee would be great. Black, no sugar. Even better if you'd add some whiskey in to the mix, but I think that's even more forbidden than coffee between meals here." I gave him a big smile and told him I'd do my best. I wasn't gonna get him whiskey, but I was irrationally exited for getting him to smile.

When I was coming back to the room with Grumpy I heard him talking to someone. Maybe some of his family finally arrived to see him I thought and entered the room carefully with the two cups of coffee. The new voice I heard in the room shocked me completely though.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" I knew it was him just by looking at the back of his head. I hoped my heart had gotten to the stage where I no longer felt like fainting or crying. He turned around. Good, nothing. Except for the tiny desire to throw Bobby's scolding black coffee in to his face.

"Anna? What are you doing here? I thought you went to school in Palo Alto…?" He looked like he wanted to run away and the other men in the room, not including the trench coated man in the corner, looked at Sam like they had million questions.

"I graduated from nursing school over a year ago Sam, I got a job here and I moved." I said as I gave Bobby his coffee to avoid throwing it into someone's face in the near future as my desire to yell _"You wouldn't know because you didn't care what happened to me after to left me, you idiotic heart breaking jerk!" _grew. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction though. I had grown up. I focused my attention to Bobby with a smile on my face again.

"And would you kind sir like some pain medication to go with that coffee? We didn't have any whiskey hidden anywhere." I can swear I almost got Bobby to laugh to that inside joke, almost.

"No little girl, I'm good. But you can sign my release papers and give me some painkillers to go." He must have known my answer to that before I even answered 'cause his question was only half serious. After I gave him an are-you-kidding-me-look I turned to the other three men, who had been watching me and Bobby talk with stares that were beginning to creep me out. Then the one in the trench coat started talking.

"She is a new factor. She has a connection to you. Do we need to eliminate her or have you chosen to let her join you in your quest?" I looked at him like he was crazy and started backing slowly towards the panic button in the room. What the hell was he talking about? Was he really one of the patients or something? Had he escaped from the psychiatric ward? I had heard about one of the patients believing that Barney the dinosaur was hiding in his apartment, but this was new. Then he looked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"No Cas! Are you out of your mind? You can't just threaten to kill my ex-girlfriend! And we are definitely not bringing her with us. This is the first time I have seen her in years." Sam looked ready to strangle the man with the serious psychological problems. Then the man who hadn't said anything yet raised his hand to Sam shoulder then with a crooked smile on his face.

"I didn't know you dated teenagers. She must have still been a toddler back when you were in college." Okay now I was ready to kill him. I didn't put any make up on to work and I might look young for a 25 year old, but I DID NOT look like a teenager. I looked at him with an emotionless mask and asked:

"And who might you be? And what are you doing in my patient's room? Actually, what are any of you doing here?!" I was fiercely protective of my patients and Grympy hadn't told me about any relatives coming over. I reached for the panic button again when they looked ready to flee under my look. I saw the one Sam called Cas move from the corner of my eye and suddenly everything went black.


	3. Mark of Eve

**Chapter 3: The mark of Eve**

**Author's note: So I have only got one review so far and if you want me to go on with this story… TELL ME THEN. I want to know. Feedback would also be nice… what am I doing wrong and what right? Do you want longer chapters… or this short often? Your choice. Last time I told you everything so far has been placed in the beginning of season 5. I began with a real episode placed stuff, as Bobby was actually in the hospital, but my storyline is gonna take the lead now that I swiftly got Anna into the storyline somehow :) You ready for this?**

I woke up with a real headache. And I mean a bad one. I have had migraines and this almost beat one of the worst times. My vision was blurry and trying to remember why I was in a state like this seemed like the hardest task in the world. That is until I heard a not so discreet whisper in the room saying:

"Don't you think you hit her a bit hard considering she's suck a tiny thing? She's been out of it for a pretty long time… or maybe it's because you zapped her here, it would have been safer to take her in the car since you insisted we'd bring her along." He sounded kind of worried and I thought I recognized the voice somewhere.

"She's half way awake already. Her body was tired and as sleep is necessary for humans I thought she should sleep before she is told everything."

Are they talking about me? But he was (whoever he was) was right, working double shifts had me beat and as soon as they stopped talking I could go back to sleep. Nightmares had kept me awake for weeks and dreams of Sam hadn't helped either… wait. SAM! I opened my eyes and he was there. Oh no..

"Where am I? What are you doing here? Why am I here? Who is he? Why does my head hurt this much? Why do I taste blood in my mouth?!" I was panicking. Sam was with a man in a trench coat, the same man who was in the hospital when.. oh no, was Bobby okay?

"Calm down. You're safe. You blacked out when we were picking Bobby up from the hospital and we brought you here to rest. For the blood, I think you bit your tongue when you fell.. wait you aren't going to faint again, are you?"

"I work as a nurse. What do you think?" Apparently I had bit my tongue 'cause the sarcasm in my voice would have been much more apparent other vise.

"And so I seriously doubt I fainted earlier either. You always were a terrible liar when I was around. Don't worry I was too, but I'm not the one standing there when my ex lies on a smelly bed with a headache and the taste of blood in her mouth." I was never one to look evil, but I did my best staring at them. Trench coat –man just looked at me funny before leaving the room with a pointed look at Sam and Sam was avoiding my eyes.

I for some reason had always hated looking directly into someone's eyes, but Sam was the type to think it was always a sign of dishonesty and disrespect. He knew about my problem, but he always looked into your eyes. So I knew he had something to hide now. But he always had, now I just wanted some pain killers and a ride home now. Getting up didn't seem like a viable option now though… and I needed to use the bathroom. I looked around me in what seemed to be a hotel-room and there was maybe 8 feet to the bathroom door. I wondered if my legs would carry me fast enough if my stomach decided it didn't like the idea of walking.

Sam ended up catching me when I tried to get up. I was shaking, but up. Now I just wanted home. My medication to migraine sort of situations were there. Sam just got me glass of water and told me to lie down. I had no idea why my insides where acting up too. If I had in fact hit my head, shouldn't just my head be throbbing?

"Cas told me not to let you go yet. He needs to explain something first. He'll be back soon." Sam looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Yeah, if it were up to you I'd be away from here and you faster than I'd be able to ask why. Just like old times." I knew I sounded bitter, but I never got the chance to tell him off 6 years ago because I was just a crying mess. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, looked out of the window and sighed.

"It wasn't like that. I almost called you a thousand times, begged you to take me back, but it was an un-healthy relationship we had Anna. You were always apologizing even when I was to blame, I hurt you, but was too immature to take the blame, I thought everything was in my power because I was older and more experienced… and you just let me do all of that. You never fought back and I knew someday I'd end up taking advantage of that, if I would have cheated on you, you would have just apologized for not giving me enough to hold me to you." His voice was angry, grim. I knew I was going to cry the moment he started talking.

"You broke me. I gave you everything. I was ready to give my life for you, marry you and make a life together with you, put up with you getting mad at me for ridiculous things, because I loved you. You were older, but I was the mature one. Someone being so committed to you scared you! Big, bad Sam Winchester was truly scared for the first time in his life and he couldn't handle it!" My crying was probably making my words unclear, but it was Sam's problem that the only reason he ever hated me crying was because my speech turned to blubbering. He actually said that. But right now he just looked mad.

"Maybe I was scared! You told me you didn't want to live without me. That's a heavy load. And when your family started talking about babies when you were still in high school, it's just plain scary. You don't just get to marry your first love, it's not movies but real life."

"I am not naïve anymore. But I know you can marry your first love and it can last. My mother did it with my father. They had to work for it but they have been married for 20 years now Sam. You just never wanted to work. You thought someday magically you'd find a perfect relationship with a perfect woman. You thought a relationship wasn't good if you had to work to keep it together. And that is one of the many reasons we failed. I could never hate you, but I still have to ask you to leave me alone." I finally was able to turn my face almost emotionless and look him in the eye. We said goodbyes 6 years ago, but maybe this was really what we should have done. Maybe we just needed real closure. I reached to hug him and kissed his cheek.

"We have both grown since then and it's good for my heart to know that you almost came crawling back." I gave him a sad smile and got one back just as the man from before walked in with another male. Wasn't he in the hospital too?

"So are you two pussies done have your chick flick moment?" Okay now I remember. This was the guy who apparently enjoyed pissing other people off, I was still feeling emotional from my talk with Sam and this guy wasn't making me feel any better.

"Yes, we're done TALKING whoever you are and I'd like to leave now, my co-workers are probably worried sick."

"You cannot leave. You are marked by fate and you must stay with the Winchesters until the threat of Apocalypse is over. You are one of the four keys to solving this puzzle." The man in the trench coat really must some lunatic, there was no way I'd believe his talk about some Apocalypse and it sounded like he was suggesting me to have a threesome or something. But at least I wasn't the only one staring at him with wide eyes.

"You think she can help us to stop the Apocalypse?! She is a young girl who doesn't even know anything of any of this!" Okay I'm counting two crazy people now, if Sam joins them, I'm fleeing the scene.

"Umm, do you actually believe the apocalypse is coming or are you just playing around? 'Cause I don't appreciate it if you are. I'm starting to think you kidnapped me or something…" I trailed off when I saw the looks on their faces. They did kidnap me. Nothing is making sense.

"Hey girl, it was Cas here who wanted to take you. If it had been up to me you would still be working and we'd be far away from here. And Cas how do you even know she can help us?" The man whose name I still didn't know was beginning to get on my nerves. I was not some little girl and I off course would help Sam with their problem if I could, but the problem sounded like a crazy-people-problem so I didn't know if I could. I would stay quiet until I found out what really was going on.

"She bears the mark inside of her. The mark of Eve. Eve fell into sin and suffered the consequences, but there is a prophecy that tells us Eve's daughter will help win the worst of all sins walking on earth, help the brothers of Winchester conquer." Man called Cas now had a voice deeper than any sea and he was beginning to take care of me.

"If there's supposedly a mark on me, show me where it is! I have lived in my body my whole life and there are no marks on me. Not even a tattoo anywhere."

"It is carved in your rib, as your ancestor Eve was made by our Father from the rib of Adam. If you wish to see it though, I can make it surface. It was inside of you all this time so no evil force could take you out before you could save our Father's favorite creations." The man just had all the answers ready, didn't he? Sam with his friend seemed to be just as shocked as I was, except for the fact that they seemed to believe every word and Sam was looking at me weird.

"May I lift you shirt for better access?" Did this Cas-man want my shirt off? Well I'd just lift it a little so he would believe I was no daughter of Eve. Then he put his hand on my upper stomach.

I felt like a part of my skin was melting. Sam and the other man tried to get the man mumbling weird words off of me, but it was like his hand couldn't lose its resting place before it was done.

And when he was done and the other men were able to pull him off of me, there was a black burn mark the shape of three tiny dots and a bigger black spot that looked unmistakably like a snake, Eve's fall…


	4. Chocolate and white wine

**Chapter 4: **

**Author's note: Over three hundred people have at least looked at the story so far and I'd like to know WHAT YOU THINK! If you have an idea how to make it better, tell me. If you like it, tell me. Because for a writer (especially when I really don't have much time to write now that my studies started) it is really frustrating to not know what people think and how their writing makes people react. So please..? If you have only little time… at least press follow :)**

It shouldn't be possible. I was just an ordinary woman with an ordinary job, an ordinary life and a boring social-life. Now I was supposed to help my ex and his brother "save" the world from the Apocalypse. No. No can do. I mean, I have even been scared of every horror movie I have ever watched. I would hold a pillow and it would have my nail marks on it by the end of the movie. They told me everything. Well I think they did. Angels, demons, my Sam's hidden past and everything. To prove it Castiel (as I learned it wasn't really just Cas) just touched my forehead and my beginning of a migraine was gone. Just like that.

"Wanna hang out for the rest of our lives? No migraine for the rest of my life just has a nice sound to it." I smiled a very tired looking smile to the angel standing in front of me. Sam's brother Dean had been very quiet the whole time, just adding bit to here and there when Sam and Cas explained to me how their life worked.

"How do you expect me to explain to my friends and family that I just left to roam the country with some strange men?" Right now Dean seemed the most level-headed man in the room to answer, even if I no longer believed that all of them were completely insane.

"How am I supposed to know? An hour ago I didn't even know we needed some sort of keys to solve this mess we're in and now you want us to figure your alibi to running off with handsome strangers. Wait a minute.. Maybe an adult woman can say she just wanted to have an adventure with a good looking guy. Right, but a tiny thing like you can't." His smirk was annoying, but maybe I was getting used to it 'cause his stare was making me self-conscious.

"Maybe it's just that everything close to Sam seem tiny." It was supposed to be clever, but when I saw Sam's grin I knew my big mouth had gotten me into trouble again. No! I was just supposed to talk about his height but of course men get much more out of everything a woman says. I decided the best course of action right now was just to shut up. I crossed my arms and gave Sam an angry look.

"What?! You were the one who said it."

"Yes and you understood it completely wrong. I need some time alone, chocolate, a walk in fresh air and after that hot shower to clear my head. All this testosterone is infecting me with idiocy." In his defense Cas looked completely confused about what I was talking about.

"Is this chocolate some medicine of human's?" What?!

"Don't tell me you have never ever tasted chocolate in all your time here on earth?" Sam knew of my addiction and almost laughed at my shock. But someone never tasting chocolate is a serious matter and the plan forming in my head, Get an angel addicted to chocolate –plan, sounded pretty good to me.

"No I don't believe I have. As an angel I do not have to eat. It is not necessary."

"But food is good! If you can eat, you should. Or can angels get fat?" I was genuinely curious while Dean and Sam looked at me all weird.

"This is just a vessel. My true form is already bigger than most of the buildings you humans build."

"Maybe you don't need to eat then. Or would just your meat suit get fat while the big angelic you stayed all handsome?" I had always been addicted to fantasy books and Fallen Angel -books might have had a bit of an impact on how I imagined Castiel would look like with wings. Dean just started laughing.

"Good luck trying to get Castiel to live a little. He has a stick bigger than the Eiffel tower up his ass." That's when Sam got that look upon his face that told anyone who knew him well enough that he had supposedly something really funny to say.

"So you can have an angel fall in the back seat of a car and she can't. If I didn't know about you and the redhead angel, I'd tell you she has better chances at making an angel get on his knees." Now I felt like punching Sam. He had no right to say something like this! What was wrong with him? He used to be so sensitive and now he's implying something that private. Cas didn't seem to get it though, even if he may have had some sort of an inkling since Sam said Dean had (apparently) done an angel.

"I do not know if it is our father's will to have an angel as our key's partner. The prophecy of the keys says that the daughter of the mother of us all is to give us hope, is to be our pathfinder and is to lead us unharmed through the path of blood. A union to form that hope and that true path leader must be made. And the final key is to be born out of courage, protection and love." Did he have any idea how beautifully bizarre that sounded? If I didn't even know what we were supposed to make of that little story, how were we supposed to make it happen?

"Why are all prophecies always that hard to interpret? Can't they just write one where they clearly say what we need to do? I mean, if I tell at work I have been working such long hours that I had a tiny nervous breakdown and I need a short holiday away, I'm pretty sure they'll give me that. But I can't be away for a year or something, I have a life. It may be boring compared to yours, but I like it simple. If I want excitement, I'll visit the rollercoaster at the local amusement park or see an action movie."

"Chill. Just stay here for all I care and we can give you a call when we figure out exactly what you're supposed to do here. I'm sure you know what to do when a demon comes to possess you and wants to use you to quicken the Apocalypse." They had me cornered. I could never imagine not doing anything to stop the Apocalypse when I had a chance to stop it. I couldn't even hurt a fly. I had made up my mind.

"What do you want from me?" It was Castiel who answered.

"You need to go with Sam and Dean. They'll protect you until I find either an answer to our questions about the prophecy or some way to keep you safe other vise." I would have to go with them. I would have to spend the next days, weeks, even month with the guy who broke me and his brother, in order to protect the world. This sounded like a bad movie, but it wasn't, it was real and now my life.

"Can you take me home? I need to take care of some things if we're gonna do this. I need to inform work about a sick-leave or figure out something else, I need to pack and call my family. I need to check my financial situation before I can just go on the road with you and rent my apartment and.." I knew I was freaking out. There was a lot to do and apparently only a little time and the guys were acting like jerks who didn't even try to understand how stressful something like this could be.

"Hey. Hey! Anna! Easy now. Dean can drive you to your apartment and while you start packing I can call and realty agency to see how quickly they could take your apartment to the market. When you have packed, just call work and try to work something out with them. Sound good?" Sam was being rational and all cool about this, what the hell was going on? This was no situation I would have used the word good in, but I was too tired to argue.

"Just take me home. I'll pack and all that tomorrow. I need to sleep and eat something before I make any rash decisions or call to anyone." Cas stood up and directed his eyes at me.

"Stay with Dean. He'll stay with you even if I don't think anyone besides us knows of you just yet. I don't know how much time will pass until I can visit again. I have to take care of some things now." …..aaaaand he was gone, just like that. I looked at dean and then Sam.

"So who is gonna be the lucky guy who gets to sleep on my couch?" Boys looked at each other and then me. It was like they could talk with just looks. Dean crabbed his leatherjacket and headed for the door. Guess even though we talked Sam never got over the fact that when he came asking to be friends after our break up my answer was something along the lines of: You broke me and you can never be friends with someone you loved. Plus I want to hate you right now, don't talk to me. I should just follow Dean before he decides I should walk home.

The drive to my place was quiet not counting my admiring comment on the Impala. My father had an -91 Ford Mustang. This one's engine purred just as nicely. The drive wasn't that long, 20 minutes tops. My apartment was a tiny thing I was renting from a woman who moved together with her boyfriend, but wanted to keep her independence. I wondered what I should do with the furniture. I couldn't take that much with me. I walked in and Dean followed me curiously looking around.

"I'm gonna give you a pillow and a blanket. The couch should be big enough; some of my friends have slept on it from time to time. You can help yourself something from the fridge if you're hungry" My mother had thought me to be a good hostess and old habits die hard. She would be proud of me right now.

"Thanks, do you have beer? I wouldn't mind one or four." What was it with men and beer?

"No I don't. I should have a bottle of white wine and some cream chocolate liqueur, but no beer."

"Those are girly drinks. No whisky? Nothing?" His face had expression of desperation.

"I'm a nurse who tells at least ten people every month about the dangers of alcohol poisonings and such. So no, I don't have anything stronger than wine and I'm going to pour myself a glass even if you think it's a girly drink." I walked over to my fridge and thanked myself for putting it there to cool before I left to work. Glass of this and sleep were just what I needed right now. I opened the bottle and poured myself a glass.

"Give me some too then. Any alcohol will do at this point." I won't judge. I won't judge or say anything… I just took another glass out, poured it full and walked over to the living room couch with the two glasses. Dean sat down, I gave the other glass to him and turned the TV on.

As an episode of Criminal Minds rolled on I couldn't help but think my life could be turning into something like that in a matter of days. But at least I was going to be one of the good guys right?


	5. I won't let you

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note: I have been really busy and I barely have time to write at all so bear with me. I just started college and I'm supposed to study Latin phrases and anatomy and communication and much more. My days are from six to ten hours, but even so I try to write and not let my sleep deprivation affect my writing. I was really REALLY happy to see a new review and some new followers. I felt a tiny bit loved. I have no motivation to write without reviews or followers so if you like Anna, like the story..? Review, favorite this and follow. P.S. I told you last time to tell me where you want the story to go, so now I'm giving someone who reviewed, kinda what they wanted. Next time might be your turn 3**

I woke up my neck craning, I moved my head to the other side and just a crack was heard. In what position had I been sleeping in? This is so like me, wondering about this and still being too tired to open my eyes. Had I fallen asleep watching TV again? When I was tired enough, I could fall asleep anywhere and with anything playing in the background. Had one of my patients or co-workers hugged me last night, I smelt like …like man. No wait. There was one in my apartment. Right, a glass or two of wine and I had been laughing together with one of my future "kidnappers" until I had fallen asleep on the couch. With Dean. Fuck. Eyes open, eyes open!

"Well good morning Miss funny with some wine." Was I just tired or did his smile turn from annoying to kissable? Wait a minute, what did he say just now? Right, not kissable, only annoying. I had just been without a man for a long, long time, only reason why that kind of thoughts would enter my mind. Time to get up and have breakfast.

"I'm maybe half your weight, how am I supposed to handle my alcohol as well as you? Besides, the point of those two glasses of wine was to relax and they did their job." He followed me into the kitchen. I pointed out the coffeemaker and told him I'd take a quick shower and then would be his turn.

"Shure you don't want to share and save some time?" And what I had decided was his trademark grin was flashed my way. I wondered when I had gone from being a little girl to being a woman who he flashed that smile to?

"I'll make you breakfast if you have some coffee ready for me when I'm done with the bathroom." I for some reason felt happy and excited. It had been a while since there had been anyone to talk to or something else in my life besides studying and work. I had more colleagues than friends. I had always been average, but not in the good way. Not pretty enough to stand out and just nerdy enough to be avoided by most men. It didn't help that my type had always been overly confident, tall, muscular, all brave to speak their mind, but at the same time nice, caring and protective. I know… impossibility right?

My hair was naturally curly/wavy so I always needed to blow-dry it and by the time I was ready I was already hungry. Luckily I never could be without a stocked fridge. I'd even leave a pair of heels to the store in order to buy food, other than pre-made things. Cooking took my mind of things. And when I entered the kitchen and saw Dean with some wasabi-paste in his hand I almost laughed.

"Did you get so bored you thought you'd just hurt yourself with some wasabi? 'Cause I never said I'd make you sushi for breakfast." Dean looked at me like I was crazy. He clearly was the kind of guy to a home cooked meal maybe once a year.

"Wasabi-paste is some very strong paste you put in sushi. If you just decided to eat it with a spoon, you'd hurt your stomach." And the nurse in me was out.

"Whatever. I called Sam and told him to come here. He woke up earlier and has been making some arrangements." Why did he have to mention that? Couldn't he have waited until after breakfast? Now my day was ruined. My expression turned somber.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom and some non-scented shampoo you can use. I'll cook something." I needed some alone time. As he left I was left pondering if I really had no choice. I did. I could stay here and probably end dead, if what they told me was true. Even so I had a nagging decision if I chose to stay they'd kidnap me with them. They may not want me with them, but they apparently had this respect for Cas and well for human life in general. They'd save me even if I said I didn't want it. Suddenly there a knock at the door.

"Sam. Come in. Your brother is in the shower." I kept my so called passive face on. I was feeling lonely, insecure and scared, but I had always been able to what was necessary in the situation. I made some scrambled eggs, toast with toppings and put some orange juice and coffee on the table. I decided it was going to be long day and also took some cinnamonbuns I had made the other day out of the freezer and put them in the microwave. Then Dean came out of the shower. In just a towel. Damn, I had not seen a man like that in a long time and I don't count my patients. Sam had had a gorgeous body, but this was not bad either and those eyes… Look away, look away, you're stronger than this.

"Like what you see here?" And that grin again. Was he just messing with me? Sam looked a bit odd right now.

"Go put some clothes on man, she's my ex. I have info and she made breakfast."

"It was just a bit fun. Relax man. I'll go cover this awesomeness up, but just because I'm hungry." I felt like saying: no, please don't. But I held my tongue. No men. They cause only heartbreak. I needed food, food was my friend. Dean came back too and with a mouth full of scrambled eggs he started talking with a fork pointed at Sam.

"Talk. What have you been doing?"

"Well Anna's place is just rented so it should be easy to pass on as long as she finds some storage for her stuff and with "fainting" yesterday I'm sure she can get a sick-leave quite easily. That's the normal stuff, here comes the weird part. I looked the mark she has on her up from the net. There was only one page that even mentioned anything like this. It said that the carrier of the mark is not only to solve the puzzle of stopping the end from coming, but that the marked one was directly related to both Eve and Mary." What?! Me?

"As in Virgin Mary who gave birth to Jesus?" Sam now looked me directly in the eye since coming here.

"Yeah, her. And the legend said the marked one was even through genes marked to give the world its salvation." Give?

"How am I supposed to give it? I don't have it. I don't know how to." Sigh. This was beginning to really freak me out. Too much stuff on one girl's shoulders. The boys looked at me with sympathy.

"Welcome to our life. All the crap this universe has had has been poured on us for the past five years. On me even longer than Sam. He got out for a while." Right, I was selfish. They had been in this world much longer than I had. Dean had just been told he could have to allow an ark angel inside of him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be just thinking about myself, you were just told you were some sort of a vessel and you need to take some strange woman with you on a dangerous road-trip." Sam got this weird look on his face.

"Yeah, Dean, a vessel, right. I actually needed to talk to you about something." Why did he look almost scared?

"Something happened last night. Lucifer came to me in a dream."

"What?!" "What?!" Mine and Dean's answer to that was exactly the same.

"He told me something. I first thought it was just a dream, he looked like Jessica. Then he turned. He said his vessel couldn't handle him much longer. He wants me." Sam looked away ashamed and I felt like an idiot only focusing on the he looked like Jessica –part. Ouch. And my ex is wanted by the devil. I'd like to see how this situation could turn any worse.

"But Michael wants to kill Lucifer. If we gave in, we'd be killing each other." Right. That's how it turns worse. But I had just the answer.

"You don't say yes to them. You help me save the world like Cas said and no-one has to die. I'll stop you from saying yes, even if that were the last thing I do. Now we are going to eat and today we're going to pack and do the arrangement for my departure from there. In a few day we can leave and start saving the world. Can't be that bad right?" Only where to begin?

In the next three days we didn't talk much. I packed, bought some stuff, raised money, rented my house and found storage for my furniture and everything. I couldn't take that much with me as the Impala's trunk was full of guns and such. But I was a girl; I needed some stuff the boys said was not important. I was taking my only pair of heels with me and my straightening iron. Those were one of the only things I was allowed with me as a luxury. A photo album and my laptop also, but I told them I could even hold them all the time while they drove if necessary. I would not let go of that part of me. I had fallen in love with my nicely decorated apartment and it was shame I had to give it up, but I wasn't going to let the world to end only because I didn't want to move out. When everything was done Dean came to me.

"Are you ready for this? Anything you still need to do?"

"No and yes. I still have that call to make to my parents. I need to tell them I'm going for a tiny road-trip sense I haven't had a proper holiday in sixteen months. I'll come to the car when I'm done and we can leave." After Dean left I called home and after a long discussion and a promise to call my family wished me a happy holiday. With a sigh I turned on my feet and headed to the car. This was going to be one a hell of a ride. But it was all okay, if we could stop everyone from ending just there.


	6. Bobby and pie

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: Hey everyone. I really appreciate the few reviews I have gotten and hope for more. In this chapter the guys and Anna finally begin their journey, while Cas is doing only God knows what. I want your opinions on where the story should go and what you wish of the characters. Are they spot on or not? Should they be something more? Do you want someone to visit in the story? **

"Phalanges, ossa metatarsi, ossa tarsi, tibia, fibula, patella, femur…"

"What the hell are you doing back there? You're not making any sense. Did your brain cells just drop out?" Sam was just looking out the window as Dean drove and I listed bones in Latin, because I was bored and it also annoyed Dean incredibly.

"Watch the road." When Dean finally looked at the road again I finally answered his rude question.

"And I was speaking Latin. You should have realized, there is lots of it in your dad's journal." Now Sam turned around angry and snatched the book from me.

"Where did you find that? You had no right to read it." Okay, sensitive area here. I should proceed carefully.

"Sorry I didn't know there was secret stuff in there. Dean threw it in the backseat yesterday and I just wanted to know what we were up against." I put my chin down and hugged myself. When I looked hurt and vulnerable, Sam always caved. What he didn't know was that I had grown a big freaking armor around my heart after he left me and just an angry expression couldn't really hurt me anymore.

"Blah, Sam you can't blame her for being curious. She should fucking be prepared when Lucifer decides to find her and play: hide and make the insides outsides with her." With that sentence he made both me and Sam sick in our stomachs. If this all ended shitty, it meant Sam being Lucifer's meatsuit and him being the one to gut me out the way of his Apocalypse.

"We don't know what we are supposed to do with this mess and were just driving without a heading around the States. I haven't traveled this far from home before so it should be nice, but all I can seem to do is read about monsters that are suddenly real and I should beat them!" Seriously, why me?

"You are not beating anything yet darling, you're just sticking along and we're keeping you safe and sound until Cas tells us other vise." Dean sounded very determined, but I had in this short time already guessed his weak spot.

"So what if something gets to me while you're away? What if you're hunting something and I sit alone in a motel-room while a vampire or something tries to get me? I need to know how to protect myself. I, I, I don't wanna die." Yeah, I reason with them and then give them a scared expression, this should work just fine.

"I, we're, us… Dammit! Fine, we give you the basics in case one of our demon slash angel booby-traps fails. But just the basics. We don't have enough time to train you to a proper hunter." Yes! I win! But wait a minute… I never said anything about hunting. I am not killing anything, no-ou.

"Trust me Dean you won't be able to teach her how to hurt anything more than a fly. She's the most non-violent person I have ever met." Sam was almost laughing at the whole idea of me fighting.

"Yeah? And when was the last time you saw me not counting the last five days? I may have been that person almost six years ago when we broke up, but since then I have been attacked by patients of the psychiatric ward, been kissed by a man who found out he wasn't gonna die after all and I have had to deal with the fact that I can't save everyone. I am not your Anna anymore." I turned to face the window and expected nothing more than the silence I got from him. There was I hushed voice from Dean's direction though:

"You just got owned…." That's right. I will never let Sam hurt me again. Not as himself or even as the king of Hell.

We were apparently heading towards South Dakota now. Bobby lived there and the guys said they wanted meet up with him 'cause he had been doing this a lot longer than them. I still couldn't believe Bobby was a hunter too, but it helped me understand why he reacted so badly to the wheel chair. Poor him, this must be really hard for him.

The ride had been somewhat quiet, but I had the feeling the guys actually respected me more after I told Sam off, even if he was a bit annoyed with me still. I had headphones on for the most of the journey, but unlike the usual I resisted the urge to sing since Dean's taste in music was good, but not wide enough in range. I needed more than just old rock. It luckily didn't take that long to reach Sioux Falls, where Bobby lived. His grounds were full of broken cars and just stuff all around. I couldn't help but think it would be easy to hide a body here. Okay, shivers now. Time greet Bobby with whole new eyes.

"Hey. Again. Never would have guessed being your nurse would get me here." Oh damn, I wasn't supposed to make him feel guilty.

"Hey boys.. and Anna was it? I never would have guessed either. Crazy stuff happens when you're friends with the Winchesters, but family comes first right?" Was this some sort of a test I needed to pass? He seemed to like me in the hospital, what was different this time? Right, everything.

"Family doesn't have -end as final letters as much other similar stuff has. They stay by your side no matter your choices are, so yeah.. family comes first." Guess my answer satisfied them because Bobby turned around and wheeled inside while Dean took some of our stuff from Impala's trunk and followed him with Sam. Inside of the house was homey and not as messy as I thought it would be. There were a lot of books I couldn't wait to get my hands on and finally a kitchen! I could have home cooked meal instead of fries or a sub.

"Does your fridge have enough inside of it for a proper meal? I'll cook you anything just as long as I don't have to eat one more greasy burger." I didn't wait around and headed for his fridge. Yes! There were even some vegetables, even if beer took up a larger area of the fridge. I could make some chicken casserole and a tiny salad. I could bake something too.

"She looks like a kid in a candy store." I could just hear Dean's smile.

"Sorry, gas station –food isn't for me and cooking takes my mind off things. Plus you get food and there you go, everyone wins." I gave him my most dazzling smile and told him to take my stuff to where I was gonna be sleeping if he wanted to eat anytime soon. I felt in peace for maybe like the first time since we had left home.

I was putting the casserole in the oven and wondering what I should bake when Bobby wheeled in.

"Oh no. You are not getting any snacks before dinner." Great, I sounded like a bossy house wife. I had changed into a cotton summer dress and put my hair on a ponytail, but not even a girly look could change habits born with five little siblings.

"Relax pumpkin. I was just getting a few beers for the story telling the boys are gonna give me of last few days." I sighed as I took three beers out of the fridge and gave them to him.

"Oh right. What do you want for dessert? Any favorites?"

"Make a great pie sweetheart and Dean will worship you for the rest of his life." He left the kitchen laughing. Hmm, a pie? What so special about pies? But I guess I could check the freezer and cabinets for ingredients. Okay, blueberry or apple? No blueberries, so apple it would be. I finished a apple pie just in time and placed it in the oven straight after the casserole. Mmm, smells pretty good. Wonder what the boys will say? It took only a minute for Sam to appear in the doorway after I took out the food.

"Go tell the others that dinner is ready, will you? I start putting the plates up." I had been humming the lyrics of Hero and danced around the kitchen with plates and cups in my hands. I didn't realize I was giving a show to someone.

-clap, clap, clap- I turned around to see Dean and Sam smiling at me. My expression was one for murder. They didn't have to just stand there and look. I turned around and headed for the stove where the casserole waited and carried it on the table. Bobby arrived too and only raised an eyebrow for my silence.

"The dinner is served. Hope you enjoy everything." It had been a while since I had cooked for more than one. They started eating and just grunted, apparently pleased, but really who can understand men when they do that. Oh, I should take the pie out of the oven. As soon as I did that, Dean lifted his head like a dog who had just smelled a big freaking bone.

"Oh darling, you made my favorite. You trying to buy me with that? 'Cause it will take more than one pie. Maybe like five or six of those." How anyone have that perfect smile? It's un-natural. But this was a perfect time to get under Sam skin.

"Well Bobby told me you like it. I used to bake cakes and sweets, but Sam never showed as much appreciation as you're showing now." I wink of an eye and a big slice for Dean had Sam tensing a great amount. Well, maybe I wasn't the type of a person to try and push him over the edge.

"Well my brother here is crazy for not keeping a cook like you." I think he actually thought I was falling for him. He was a real charmer, but I would not be taken advantage of. He must have had hundreds of women with that smile, but I was careful with the last name Winchester.

"But eat now, you can help do the dishes as a thank you..?" A sweet smile to all three of them and a tiny pout to top it. Didn't seem to be working though.

"Dishes, oh hell no. Ask me to kill a monster for you and I will, but no dishes." Great this was gonna turn into a fight now.

"No. This is my house and since Anna cooked us a pretty god damn good meal she can rest for a while. Guys, you do the dishes." Bobby's voice left no room for argument. I hugged him from behind and ran out of the kitchen yelling a "Thanks!" to the guys. Now to the book collection to find out what I needed to do in order to save the world. Easy task right?


	7. Hide and seek in the woods

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: Hey, last chapter got more than one review and it made me so incredibly happy that I started writing the next chapter already the next day : ) So if you want me to update fast, tell me what you want and even one word review are great (but I get a lot more out of it if you write at least one sentence). In this Anna begins her training and has some hard times trying to copy with everything. And women cry when they feel bad so how do you expect the guys to react?**

I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a week. I had been sleeping at Bobby's for two nights and still nightmares and all sorts of weird dreams interrupted my rest. Dean had tried to teach me something about using instincts in a fight and some basic tactics of taking an opponent out. I hadn't been really bad, but I was far from good. And let me tell you a secret, Dean isn't the most patient teacher. He yelled at me a dozen times and when the night fell I felt beaten down emotionally and physically. I know he didn't mean to, but I still had a hard time coping with all of the sudden changes. That night I woke up four AM panicking and ran into the hall my heart beating erratically until I realized it was night and everyone was sleeping, no-one was gonna kill me right then.

The next day I was very tired and my sore muscles were screaming. Then Bobby tells me Sam is training me today. I almost threw my cup of coffee in his face, but maybe Sam would be civil, since he seemed to be thinking along the lines of "lets get this over with as quickly as possible". I put on some loose fitting pants and my only pair of sneakers before following Sam out of the house and into the woods. Then he gave me a gun. A GUN.

"What the hell Sam? I am not shooting you! I don't hate you that much!" He looked at me all weird.

"Relax. It's not a real gun. There are just some tiny plastic balls inside it. They don't feel all nice if someone shoots at you from a close distance, but it's good for practice."

"Oh, I have actually shot with something like this before then. Me and some of my co-workers played paintball once."

"First let's shoot non-moving targets and then we can give you a more real experience." Wonder what he meant by that? He put up empty beer cans on a fence and told me shoot at them. We tried from different distances. I wasn't too bad once a got a hang of it and Sam was actually more patient with me than Dean had been. When I was little I had had glasses, but nowadays my eye sight was good enough to drive a car so I refused to get them. They maybe would have helped now though. Sam left and got himself a gun too.

"What's that for? Feel the need to show me how it's done?" Annoying…

"No. We're gonna play tag. I'm gonna go to the woods and you'll follow me in a minute. The one to hit the other lethally first wins. You ready?" Umm, how about no?!

"Yeah, I'm ready." Fuck, this was not gonna end well.

I followed him after a while and tried to look where I placed my steps. I didn't want to make a sound and give my position away. I couldn't see him anywhere, but I was little with dark brown hair so I didn't think he had seen me either yet. Where could he be? Wait, I think I heard something. A rabbit hopped away just 15 feet away from me. Sigh. I was really high on adrenaline right now. A crack of a twig on my right. Nothing. I just stood there and turned to every direction with my gun pointed. Wait, there was something blue far to my left. Sam's shirt had been blue. I started sneaking closer. Wait a second. That rock was too little for Sam to hide behind. Ambush. A tiny green ball shot just right from my head and I ran behind a tree. I was panting. He knew where I was and knew these woods probably a lot better than I did. I peeked from behind a tree and saw Sam's shoulder peeking from behind of another tree. I needed just a little more of him visible to get him. I saw a rock and just when my eyes left Sam's tree to pick it up, one of those tiny balls shot to my hand. And then another one and another one. And it fucking hurt. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Stop. Stop! Stop! You got me! Don't shoot anymore!" I was crying now. The back of my hand was red and I just knew it was gonna turn purple in no time.

"No! No! I just hit your hand. If this was a real situation, you could have still gotten me. You should have just gotten up and shot me! Bawling your eyes out doesn't help anything."

"You just don't get it! You are bullying me because when I called after our break up and told me you missed me, I just told you to fuck off. You hurt me and you're still mad at me for not wanting your friendship after that! And now you act like a jackass because your angel friend gave me a fucking destiny I didn't even want!" And I ran.

I ran to nowhere. He didn't follow me, but I kept running until I was panting and I couldn't see anything because of the tears in my eyes. I sat on a rock and just kept crying until there were no tears left. I needed to get it all out. The loneliness, the pain, the frustration and the sadness. Sigh. I needed to calm down. I hated my female hormones right now. Relax, I commanded myself. Everything is gonna be okay. You can get through all of this. I looked around and realized I was lost. Fuck. Bobby lived in the middle of woods and I didn't even have my cellphone. But there couldn't be more than a few miles of forest in every direction, so I could just walk until I reached a road or a house or something. I felt dehydrated because of crying so I needed to take it easy though.

I had been walking for maybe half an hour when I reached a road. I tried to remember if we had driven this road to Bobby's, but I could come up with a clear image of the road we had taken. Well, I would just walk until I came to house or saw a car. I started walking again and then I felt something crab me from behind. I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked my attacker between his legs. I had already taken a few running steps away from him until a realized I recognized him. Castiel.

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared me to death!" I crabbed his hand and helped him off the ground.

"Sorry I kicked you in the crotch. I thought you were a murderer or a rapist or something." I smiled a little, but I was really worried. I had seen a case where a man had permanent damage from a kick like that.

"It is okay. I was more stunned than anything of that reaction. I am all well. Dean called me to find you, when they couldn't find you themselves." Oh, that's why he was here. To walk me home like a little girl. Great, I felt so ashamed.

"For your information, I had a plan. I could have gotten back with anyone's help." I knew I was pouting, but secretly I felt relieved. Castiel looked confused though.

"Do you not me to accompany you back?"

"No, no! I mean yes. You can take me back. You can even knock me out. Maybe I'd get a good night sleep and Sam would realize there are some things you just don't do to girls." Hmph. I crossed my arms and Cas pressed me against him. There was a pull in my navel and suddenly I was in Bobby's living room. Both Dean and Sam crossed the room to where I was standing.

"You can't just run away when it gets hard like you always do."

"Are you out of your mind?! You can't just run into strange wood like that! You could have gotten killed or worse!" Dean was half yelling and half talking to me like I was a child. He never yelled hard, he sounded like he was trying to restrain himself most of the time he yelled actually. But I was too emotionally tired to care right now. Let's just get this over with. Who was gonna let me have it next?

"Now, now. This day probably hasn't been easy on our adventurer here either so cut it out. She need some food and sleep." I looked at Bobby gratefully. He could be an angel at times. At least more than Castiel back there. I started walking towards the kitchen to get re-hydrated. Bobby's voice stopped me though.

"Before you go the boys here have something to say Anna." I looked at the guys who had crossed their arms and were avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, well I guess we should have gone more easy on you. You weren't raised to this shit. So I guess what I'm trying to is that I'm sorry." He looked almost adorable fidgeting like that, Dean I mean. Sam just looked too ashamed to say anything… well that was a first. Always ready for a verbal fight Sam Winchester silent because he felt ashamed he hurt my feelings. My expression softened.

"It's okay. I'm just really tired 'cause I haven't been sleeping properly and I panicked in the woods. Cas here can probably knock me out for one night and I'll feel a lot better tomorrow." I gave them a tired smile. Sam then finally decided to open his mouth.

"Bobby has sleeping pills in his medical kit. He keeps them around just in case someone needs a good night's sleep after a hunt." I guess he considers that an apology.

"Sorry. I don't take sleeping pills descripted for someone else. I'm gonna go with the angel treatment. Cas, I'm gonna go get a cup of tea and a sandwich, can you help me sleep after that?" He just nodded silently. I guess being the heroine of his save-the-world-plot was useful sometimes. I made myself a tiny sandwich that I wolfed down and carried my cup of hot water and lemon (not surprisingly Bobby had no tea in the house) to the studyroom in had been sleeping in. Castiel followed me silently.

"After I drink this, what are you gonna do to me?"

"I will touch your forehead and it should take you to another place for the next twelve hours. I presume it is all the sleep you'll need this time around." Almost a fatherly look came to his face. It looked weird on him, but at the same time I liked it. It made me feel safe. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom, changed into dry, warm clothes and went to lie down on my bed. Castiel looked at me with soft eyes. He pressed two fingers on to my forehead and as I began feeling drowsy I distantly heard him say something. It made no sense in my sleepy mind but...

"Sleep with dreams of heaven on earth now our little savior. Tomorrow is another day and until then you can rest without a worry, daughter of the great mother."


	8. Our possible future

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note: Do you know why it took me so long to write this chapter? No, it's not because it's yber long. No, it's not because I had a writer's block or perhaps too many ideas. It's because I simply didn't feel like writing when I got NO REVIEWS! I'm seriously hurt. From now on, no update until I have gotten at least one review per one new chapter. Okay, but still enjoy this and hopefully this gets something out of you. P.S. Even if I'm not gonna follow the storyline completely, I'm gonna give you some things that follow the actual storyline... well modified. IN THIS CHAPTER: We are somewhere around episode four in season 5. But now all of them go to year 2014, Zachariah doesn't just take Dean..**

I had stayed at Bobby's for two weeks now. Yeah, I had, not the guys. They had gone on two different hunting trips. Sure I needed time to adjust and time to read about those monsters they were hunting, but I was becoming a crazy mess of a woman just sitting here by myself. Sure, Bobby was here, but he was a grumpy old man and just wasn't the best company when he was worrying about Sam and Dean. I wanted to go out, meet up with a friend who lived maybe two hours away from here and just do something. But I couldn't. I was a destined woman imprisoned in her own life and by her own sense of responsibility. I had always been lonely, but lately with no colleagues or patients around I was slowly slipping into the woman I was inside my head. The lonely, somewhat bitter woman, who at the same time trusted everyone and no-one. My idiotic heart had never believed that its only job was to pump blood, not to get involved in everything. It only led to heartbreak.

"I wonder if they'd notice me leaving just for a few h…"

"I would. I may be in a wheel chair, but I'm not demented yet." Bobby was in the doorway.

"Oh Bobby I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you and I was just, just… I'm just going crazy here. I admit it. Being just by myself all the time is getting to me." I smiled apologetically to him. He just sighed and wheeled in.

"The boys will be back soon and I'm sure they take you with them once you can protect yourself a little. It's their responsibility to keep you safe little one, they don't want to cause no Apocalypse." Yeah, my self-defense lessons hadn't gone so great. I had almost been able to knock out Dean once when I had gotten real mad, but I wasn't sure hitting him in the head with a book counted. He told me it was inventive though. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I hope so. Not because of the danger part, I just want to be there with them. Get out of here and help them if something happens. I have seen some of the scars they have and they definitely didn't know how to treat them right at the time. I could help."

"How about you start now?" I turned back to the door and there was Sam with an unconscious Dean in his arms. Sam didn't look too good either and he was barely holding his brother up. Nurse mode activated.

"Sam?! Put him on the bed and sit down. What happened?" I checked if he was breathing and I noticed Sam starting to fall too. What was going on?

"Sam? Wake up! What is happening? Their breathing is normal, their heartbeat is maybe a bit slower but that's it. I can't find anything wrong with them!" I was panicking. They were trying to save me and I can't do anything when they just suddenly faint. Wait, why isn't Bobby saying anything? He was unconscious too, sleeping away in his wheelchair.

"That would be caused by me." I turned around only to see a middle aged man in a suit behind me. I scrambled on to my feet.

"What did you do?" He just smiled this creepy smile.

"I just put them under because the three of you are going to take a little trip. You are a very hard woman to find Anna. It took me ages to even find out who you were and why you were with our boys here. I had to make some of my friends give them trouble and put Dean under before I could get Sam to flee and follow them here." He wanted to get to me? This was all my fault. What he tried to kill the guys?

"Just who are you?"

"I'm Zachariah. You may have heard of me little lady. I'm the angel who will make sure everything goes just the way I want it." He was Zachariah?! And what did he mean by that? But before I could think of anything else, Zachariah was in front of me and with a smile on his face touched my forehead. Everything went black... for a while.

I woke up to someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean above me. They looked relieved to see me awake. Wait..

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Both of us only remember blacking out and then we woke up here, you a few feet from us."

"It was Zacharias! He came to Bobby's house. He somehow got across the wards and he said he'd send us to some sort of a trip or something. Said that he had been searching for me." They didn't look very pleased by what I told them. Actually both of them looked livid. Well the angry expressions didn't stay on their faces very long as we heard a sound coming from the nearby alley. We saw a woman then. She was so covered in blood and dirt that I almost immediately started running to her. The guys stopped me though and soon a dozen more people looking even worse than her came at us. And we ran.

"What are they? They can't be people, they look like zombies or something!"

"I don't know, but they sure as hell are fast!" I was never the fastest runner and I was already out of breath.

"Look, a fence. We need to get over it. I don't think zombies can climb fences yet."

We reached the fence, but there was barbed wire on top and Dean threw his jacket on it before jumping and climbing. Sam went after him easily, but when my turn came I was already tired from the running and my fingers were sweaty. My hands were slipping and the zombie-creatures were getting closer. My shoe lazes got stuck on the fence and I panicked. I pulled my foot free from the shoe and reached for the hand Sam was offering me from the top. He pulled me to safety just a nano-second before the creatures got me from the legs. I pressed myself to Sam's arms quivering. I snapped out of it soon though, as soon as the fence started looking so fragile that two more creatures and it would be history.

"We need to start walking. We need to find a shelter or somewhere where there are none of those." I nodded. I couldn't care less about Sam's hand on my back, guiding me forward into the nearby woods, or about Dean's torn leatherjacket on my shoulders. I recognized I was in a state of shock, but couldn't do anything about it. We had just been attacked by "dead" humans.

"Seriously, what were those.. those things?" My voice sounded weak. Maybe I was weak, not capable to any of this. I almost just died and they didn't even get their hands on us.

"I have never seen anything like that and I don't recall anything like them from dad's journals either."

"Yeah, me neither." Sigh. I guess right now a bigger question was where we could find shelter and maybe other people.

We walked for what felt like hours. My other shoe was missing and my socks were wet. I was feeling colder than ever before and we hadn't seen anything besides trees for a long time. I was halfway leaning to Dean's side and my focus was becoming unclear. I stepped on something sharp.

"Auh! Gosh, that hurts." Dean took a look at my foot and pulled something out of it. And it freaking hurt!

"I think there are some humans around, unless zombies eat canned food." Dean was holding a tuna can that had a sharp edge. There was some dried up tuna inside it, but it couldn't have been too old sense there was no mole. It would have maybe made me happy if the can hadn't made a wound in the bottom of my foot. A wound that would surely infect in these conditions.. great.

"Hey guys I think I can hear a car." We turned to look in Sam's direction. Dean helped me up and I leaned on him, hopping on one foot to Sam. He was right. There was a road in the distance.

"Let's go. Maybe we can hitchhike a ride." I started hopping determinedly to the road's direction. Sam grabbed my hand then.

"Oh no you aren't. You can't even walk. We don't even know where we are." Dean started walking in the road's direction.

"Keep her put Sam. I'll go check if there are any cars on the road. If everything seems okay, I'll signal you."

"Why me man?" I gave Sam my meanest look before sitting on a log on the ground. I ripped my sleeve and took my dirty sock off, before wrapping the wound in my foot. Well that wasn't really sanitary, but it would have to do. Then we heard shouting. Dean! Sam started running to him.

"Wait Sam! Don't just leave me here. My foot was bleeding, but I still started running after him. When I reached the edge of the woods I saw something I couldn't even comprehend. There was Sam, Dean, Castiel, some man I didn't know and another Dean. And all their eyes were on me. What the hell was going on?

"Dean? Why are there two of you? Have I lost blood so quickly I'm seeing in two?" There was one problem with that explanation though, they were wearing different clothes. I took a step towards Dean I knew, but the strange man pointed a shotgun at my head, looking at me real mean. The fake-Dean made him lower the gun though.

"If you're not shifters, what are you?" What? Shifters? That's when I saw Dean had already proved he wasn't one, there was a cut on his arm.

"Who are you? Are you Dean's identical brother Zacharias wanted us to find or something?" He then turned to look at me, truly look at me, his eyes widened and he took a step towards me. Sam came in front of me though.

"Hold on a second, Dean proved he's not a shifter. You did not. Who are you?" The fake-Dean looked irritated.

"I'm Dean Winchester, your brother. Now move Sam, I need to see that you actually haven't managed to get her killed yet." He couldn't be Dean. There couldn't be two Deans. Unless..

"Time travel. Zacharias brought us to another time, not to another place." I said it more to myself than the others, but the fake-De... I mean Future-Dean smiled at me.

"You always were too smart for your own good. It really is you, isn't it? You aren't lost yet." He went around Sam and... hugged me. He hugged me. Umm, okay?

"Umm, it's nice to meet you too I guess." He just looked at me like I was the most special thing in the world. Weird.

"It's not safe to stay here. Cas, Derek, take the other car and go the supplies from the storage like we were supposed to. I'll take the other car and take them to the camp" Cas, who was looking at me a sad expression (Wait, sad? Expression?) just got in to the other car and drove off with the other guy. But when the future-Dean started walking to the other car and I was about to follow, our Dean didn't take it okay.

"Hey. You can't just expect us to follow you around like puppies. Even if you are the future me, I can't even know if you're possessed. And the whole us sent to future seems kind of like bullshit to me!" Okay my time to calm him down.. and Sam too, sense he looked too confused to do anything.

"Dean, it's you. And if you want an explanation, he'll give it to you when we get to where he is taking us. We don't know how we're gonna get back and I for one do not want to die of blood loss because you couldn't trust even yourself. So now you'll get here and carry me to that car, 'cause my foot hurts like hell." That should do it. Dean first had the look of doubt on his face, but then he smiled and lifted me in his arms. I just wrapped my arms around his neck in surprise.

"You know I kind of love it when you get all bossy. Are you always on top in bed too?" Sam just punched Dean's shoulder and I buried my face in my hand. I wasn't expecting that..

The ride was silent and short. We arrived to a fenced area and someone came to open a gate for us. Dean parked in front of a cabin and told us to come straight in. We went inside and as I looked around I realized this must have been Dean's own cabin. Could use a woman touch.

"So before the big story can I get I first aid kit or something?" I looked at future Dean who went to what appeared to be a tiny kitchen. He came back with a little first aid kit.

"Use those carefully, nowadays those are rare around here." I hopped on to a couch and started cleaning the wound with as little as I could. I was putting a bandage on it when I looked at the others.

"Please, start the story. This won't take long."

"I don't know where to start. What year did you come from?" The boys were being really quiet so I told him 2009.

"Wait a minute. The Apocalypse, Lucifer, anything hasn't happened yet?" Sam went rigid.

"Lucifer visited me. Told me I'm his vessel. Cas told us Apocalypse is coming and that Anna is key to stopping it. Nothing above that yet."

"Well, I didn't say yes to Michael. Sam didn't want to say yes either so Zachariah came after Anna. He figured out Anna was why we kept going, why we didn't say yes. He thought she was the key to everything that way. Zachariah didn't want that though, he was angry at Lucifer, angry at us and angry at God. Cas wasn't in heaven's lists anymore, he couldn't help and.. Just when we thought the world would just go on if Lucifer and Michael didn't get us, he took Anna. He told we'd get you back if we would say yes. We tried to save you and he got mad. He killed you right in front of us. Lucifer told Sam he could bring her back and.. Sam, you said yes. Lucifer started the Apocalypse then and the Croatoan-virus came. It destroyed human brains, turned them into meat loving, aggressive mush. We have this camp for the few survivors we have been able to find and we have been trying to locate Lucifer, trying to kill him." It all felt so overwhelming. I was dead here. The Apocalypse was upon them and my ex was leading it. Sam and Dean looked more angry and depressed than overwhelmed.

"There's something you're not telling us. I know me, I mean us." Deans looked at each other.

"There are some things I can't tell you. Some things I won't allow you to change. And there is one thing only I can know. Only me." He looked at Dean pointedly and got up. Our Dean followed him out of the room and I could hear a door closing. I looked at Sam.

"Are you okay?"

"I wasn't strong enough. I said yes the moment there came a situation where someone wasn't stopping me." He pressed his head in his hands.

"No! Didn't you hear what he said? You thought you could save me. It may not have been the wisest decision, but you had a noble cause. That means something doesn't it?" I tried smiling a little.

"How can you do that? Getting to know us got you killed in the end and you still try to make me feel better. You were already like that when we dated. How can you always put everyone before yourself? Seriously."

"I just am like that. I grew up with five little siblings. I'm a nurse. Taking care of everyone is what I do. When I want to think of only myself I just steal that last piece of chocolate cake or buy myself a new dvd. It's all abo..."

"...about the little things." Deans were back. How could the future-Dean know what I was about to say?

"Yeah. That's right." Both Deans were looking at me all weird.

"Well if you want I could cook something. I still don't know how we're gonna get back to our time to try and fix this. Could Cas sent us back?" He was an angel like Zachariah right?

"Sure. You can knock yourself out with what you find, but we mostly only have stuff for cans. I need to ask Cas if he has any idea on how we can get you home, but he can't send you. He's human now." A human? Now I knew why I saw an actual expression on his face earlier.

"Umm, Dean wou... -sigh- see you when you get back. And thanks for everything. We'll make it all okay when we go back." He just looked at me. I couldn't tell if his eyes were empty or filled with emotion I had never seen in them. Then he just turned and left. When I was trying out my foot to get to the kitchen, the air turned electric. I turned around and there he was, in the middle of the cabin, Zachariah. Sam looked furious.

"You had no right to send us here. You need to take us back. This is not how you save the world."

"You think this is about saving you pathetic humans. You maybe be our father's favorites, but I simply don't want my brother in control. Luc betrayed us." I couldn't believe him. He was supposed to be an angel.

"But now my humans. I hope you are a little wiser and Dean you will say yes when Michael asks you. You know the consequences other vise." Then blackout to, again. I woke up in my bed and looked around. But when I walked to the livingroom I could see in their eyes that they remembered everything too. They remembered what we couldn't let happen. And we wouldn't.


	9. Got his ass kicked by Paris

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note: I got such a great (longer than usual) reviews last time and fast, that I needed to start writing more as soon as my fingers recovered from the long chapter I did last time. I appreciated every review, but one I'm going to answer now. **

**TheDoctorHarkness: I really appreciated the long review and how you noticed what I have been trying to do with Anna. I always hated how perfect everyone tried to make OCs in these stories and I wanted people to be able to identify with Anna. I also spend quite a while wondering how to make her integration to the story as "natural" as possible...so thank you for noticing ;) **

**My rule I gave you readers last time still applies: I need at least one review per chapter to keep going... BUT MORE AND I'LL EVEN START GRANTING WISHES ;) But seriously, if you have an idea on where you want the story to go, tell me. My dad loved the 5th episode of season 5 so this is my tribute to that :] Enjoy!**

We were in a car once more and on the road. Something had happened in a small town two days ride away that was so big that Dean just had to get there. I was waiting for Lucifer himself to be there, but when we finally got there after two days, I found out this was all about a car. A car. I mean sure, my father had always loved old American cars and we had a mustang when I was little, but my butt was so sore from the ride that some old car was not worth that. Sam wasn't exactly happy either, but his spirits were lifted a bit when Dean let him drive. Men and cars. Sigh. I'm more of a motorcycle kind of girl. Well I would be if knew how to drive one.

"So why is this car so great again and why do we care if the owner died?" I admit it, no proper sleep and I might get a bit mean. Well either mean or I would just laugh at everything. Dean looked at me like I was stupid.

"This car is James Dean's car, The Little Bastard. The car he drove when he got in to the accident that killed him. It's famous. And now they say this car killed someone three days ago." He had this smug smile on his face that I wanted to wipe off.

"We are here because you are nuts about cars. Cars don't kill people, people kill people, monsters kill people." Sam gave an audible sigh. Guess he was getting tired of this bickering. Well I couldn't help it, I was a woman and once a month our hormones make us very easily irritated.

"Anna. Quit it. This is an argument you won't win. And besides Dean has a point. The car's owner was killed and his friend swears that it was the car." Cars killing people? If I'm to believe that I am so not getting into another car. Even if refusing to get into the Impala would really get on Dean's bad side. He had already been a bit jumpy around me since our trip to the future.

"I'm not touching that car then. I can interview someone and patch you up when the car tries to take a bite at you, but I'm not coming near it if it's possessed or something."

"Anna. Cars can't be possessed." Sam was trying to be smartass. Dean looked at Sam like he was some sort a traitor.

"Of course they can. They say that the Little Bastard has a curse on it." What was wrong with Dean? He was supposed to be the unemotional but somewhat rational brother smiling to anything in a tight skirt. Now he believes in urban legends? Common! But I thought it was best to keep my mouth shut before I was in actual war with those two.

As Dean and Sam went to book a motel room and change, I decided to go buy myself some clothes that would fit an image of an FBI-agent. The guys said they weren't sure if it was safer to lock me into the motel-room or to keep me with them at all times. I told them I'd start feeding them only vegetables and lecturing them about the dangers of alcohol if they locked me anywhere. Sam almost sounded exited, but Dean had never looked so horrified. So I get to shop as long as I keep close to the motel and I get to play an agent too. Go me.

"Five-fifty back, there you go. Have a nice day!" "Thank you!" I had found a nice pencil-skirt,dresspants, a blouse and a blazer. A fake badge and I would be ready to fool the world. Me, the most honest person in the world. Well, Sam and Dean could lie for me. They were good at it. Now I just needed to change and see what they thought.

"Well hello there miss FBI. Are you gonna handcuff me?" Even if Dean's sly comments were quickly getting predictable, they made me feel good about myself, unlike Sam's.

"You look like a businesswoman mixed with a school girl. I don't think the women in FBI look like that."

"Well Sammy dear tell me this. What do you know about how they look? You have only been a fake one." Yeah, someone could try to learn some manners. But if six years hadn't thought him anything, I didn't think I could now.

-cough- "Well anyways, I think we should get going." I grabbed my camera and by bag from my bed and followed the guys out of the door. The drive was short, but I was confused when we arrived to a storage hall instead of a police station.

"Where are we?" The guys got out of the car and started walking toward the man who had come out of the building. I hurried after them and waited for an answer.

"The car was brought here after what happened. We've got to make sure that the car is a real deal." Sam whispered. Right, in reality Dean just wanted to sit behind the wheel or something.

"Agents Morris, Smith and Morgan from the FBI. We called earlier." I showed my badge and tried to be real convincing. Right now I was glad I had taken that  
acting course in high school.

"Yes, yes. Come in. The car is here. The other cops already looked at the blood splatters, but they have no idea who killed the guy. Hope you find out who did it." The car was covered with a hood and the man seemed pretty nervous to be near it so I thought I'd help a little.

"Great, thank you for showing us here. I'm sure we'll be fine from here, but we will call if something comes up." I smiled and moved out of the doorway. The man nodded and half ran away from the room. When I closed the door after him the boys were already getting the car out from under the hood.

"So... what are we gonna do? The car has already been cleaned." I had to admit it was pretty. Nicely shaped. Probably really fast.

"We are gonna check if this is really the Bastard."

"Sooo.. You need to check the engine number?" They both looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Hey don't look at me like that. Women can know something about cars too." I only knew that bit of information because I had seen it in some TV-show a while ago, but they didn't need to know that. The guys looked at each other before doing rock-paper-scissors. I guess Dean would have to get under the killer-car. I couldn't help but be a little bit worried. A few months ago I wouldn't have believed a car could kill a man, but then again I didn't believe demons existed either.

"Now Little Bastard, I like you, so don't mess this newly born relationship already." I almost laughed even if I was holding my breath. I only breathed easier once he was out from under the car.

"Okay, the car didn't attack you and there is nothing more we can do here. Let's get out of here." The guys nodded and we got out of there, Dean last since he had to glance the Bastard one last time longingly. I knew he would never give the impala up, but it didn't stop him from wishing.

"Okay guys, Bobby just called. There has been another death in town. A local man died in his office and it wasn't exactly clean." More blood. I don't even have time to miss work since I'm seeing more gore and horror traveling with them.

"Are there any witnesses?" Hope his family didn't need to see this happening. Traumas like these never went away.

"The cleaning lady found him in the morning. Apparently he had been working late and when she arrived in the morning, the walls were red." Ugh. Great. I wasn't scared of blood, but no-one ever got used to it, not really.

When we arrived in the scene, the police was interviewing a foreign looking woman, who I assumed was the cleaning lady, some reporters were trying to get to the scene and some cops were taking pictures from the scene. We walked up to the cop interviewing the lady and when we introduced ourselves the cop couldn't have looked more relieved. I soon found out why.

"Puedes atrapar a este asesino?" She didn't speak English. We turned to look at the cop.

"She understands English, but doesn't speak a word of it. I haven't been able to get much out of her, but good luck to you." As he left I wondered what we were gonna do. I could say I love you in multiple languages and speak two other languages besides English, but Spanish wasn't one of them. Dean just looked at Sam encouragingly. Sam spoke Spanish? He never spoke it to me while we were dating. But now I knew there was a whole lot of stuff he didn't tell me back then.

"Signora Alvarez..." And I tuned out. I kind of have a thing for accents, accents and foreign languages. I did not want to want Sam Winchester...again. I had enough the first time around. My attention was brought back on them soon though.

"Sombrero. Muy alto sombrero." I looked at Sam with a clear question in my eyes. The killer was wearing a sombrero? Even Dean was grinning.

"A tall hat. A very tall hat."

"Like Abraham Lincoln?"

"Si, si! Presidente Lincoln kill Mr. Hill." I turned to look at the boys.

"She just told us that the murderer is our former president. I think the case is solved." I smiled a little. A costume killer maybe?

"Excuse us miss. We need to go now." We started walking away from her, got into the car and drove to the motel in silence. I think all of us were wondering how all of this fit together. When we got back to the motel I kicked my heels off and sighed in relief. I loved how heels made my legs look, but they were killing my feet.

"So, any ideas on how James Dean's car and Abraham Lincoln could murder people? Ghosts?" Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

"They can't be ghosts!" Sam had that look on his face that said: I know something you don't.

"Actually there are a lot of stories about famous ghosts, we just have never run into them. We need to find out if there are any of them buried here or if there are actual items here that belonged to Lincoln."

"Wait a minute. That add! When we came into town, I read that there is a big freaking wax museum here. I think it even said they have items that belonged to the people the statues represent." I knew I was looking smug, but I couldn't help it. I knew something they didn't.

"We should go there. I hope we don't have to burn the place down though, even if it is full of famous people's stuff. I think the add said they have a hat that belonged to Heath Ledger." I really wanted to see it. I hope he didn't try to kill me though, even if I thought he was the best Joker ever in Batman - Dark Knight Rises.

"I'm going to check if there are any famous people buried here. And by that I mean I need to visit the cemetery, they don't have an actual database in a town like this -sigh-" Dean didn't sound too happy about that.

"So who am I going to come with?" I looked at them hoping they'd say Dean, even if it meant walking around a giant cemetery and I had serious cramps. Okay maybe a wax museum sounded a little bit better, even with Sam. He would probably appreciate it a little more than Dean would anyways.

"Museum sounds more like you. You can put your heels on again." He grinned and I groaned. Two hours in those heels was enough. I put on flats and we headed for the car. Dean left me and Sam to the museum doors and headed for the cemetery. I walked in Sam on my heels and the museum inside turned out to be more creepy than cool. Wax dolls seemed all to be staring me and as we searched for the curator I kept waiting for them to come alive.

"Excuse me? Are you the owner?" We saw a man in his mid forties, who was putting a jacket on a statue.

"Oh, yes. Yes I am. And you are? Not that it matters. What do you think of this one here? We just got our Barak Obama statue." Well it did look like him. Maybe the best president the States has ever had. But I thought we should introduce ourselves anyways.

"Agents Smith and Morgan, FBI. We have a few questions, do you have a minute?" Sam looked around as if saying: there is no-one here but us! I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, this time of the day really isn't that busy."

"There have been a couple of murders in town and it seems they are somehow connected to your museum. Do you sell these items that you have here?" he looked between me and Sam as if trying to figure something out.

"Umm, no. We have never sold them. But I think I could make an exception for you. Are you interested in one them particularly?" He though I wanted one of these creepy things in my kitchen or something? No thank you.

"No I don't sir. But the killer of these individuals has been wearing costumes and I somewhere read that you have some items that actually belonged to the people the statues represent?"

"Oh dear. I haven't noticed any of the costumes disappearing, but you are free to look around if you think you see something I haven't." We both nodded to him.

"Thank you, we will and we would also like a list of those items I mentioned." The man nodded and as he left to retrieve the list, we started walking around and looking through the rooms.

"So you think he is telling the truth? Do you think this is ghosts?"

"I'm not sure. There is something off here." I thought so too, but didn't say it out loud. Sam stopped in front of one of the statues.

"Sometimes I wish everyone in this fucking world thought about things the way he did?" Who? Gandhi? Well I know Dean would have laughed into his face, but I sort of realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but you'd be out of jobs then." I smiled a little as we I turned around.

Sam didn't follow me though and just as I turned to him, the wax statue jumped on his back. Sam yelled, trying to get it off himself, but it held on tightly, trying to bite him. I panicked and grabbed the nearest item which was a spear from a statue representing Alexander the Great. I hit the statue three times in the back just as it was trying to choke Sam and only then did it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Are you okay?" I barely did anything, but I was out of breath. I looked around us franticly, trying to figure out if it would come back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think we need to rethink our game plan. That wasn't a ghost. If it were, one hit with the iron spear and it should have fled." He was right of course, but I didn't want to think of a game plan. I wanted to get out of here and never come back. I managed to hit the thing, but now it was probably angry with me and I did not want its vengeance.

"Please can we think about this back at the motel. I have a feeling it's not very far." Sam nodded and I practically ran outside. He called Dean, who was really not that happy that all his work had gone to waste.

Only we were back in the car could I sigh in relief. Sam was on the phone and Dean was asking me about what happened.

"..so Gandhi just attacked Sam? Do you know what that means?"

"Umm, noup?"

"Sam fancies Gandhi!" Dean was grinning from ear to ear. Sam who just got of phone and looked incredibly annoyed by his brother.

"Dean cut it out okay. I just appreciate his wisdom."

"Gosh Sammy, you're talking like an old maid. What can a half an hour in her company do to you?" Dean still wouldn't stop laughing so I decided to ignore him.

"What was the call about?"

"Huh, right. It was the coroner of the case. He said he had found something interesting in the victims stomachs. Seeds of a supposedly indistinct tree." Seeds? What kind of a monster would be interested in its victims eating habits?

"I already googled it with my cell and guess what came up?" Me and Dean just raised our eyebrows to him.

"An old religion god called Leshii used to feed on sacrifices who's stomachs had been filled with these seeds. The people who worshipped her did the work and she devoured the victims. It's supposed to live in eastern Europe though. I think it moved here when it's natural environment is destroyed."

"Well it would explain why he turns into celebrities. It wants worshipped." Dean only seemed to care about one thing though.

"How do we kill it?

"With an iron axe apparently. Old forest god should be taken down like a tree." I would not chop anyone's head off with an axe. I treated people, helped people. Sure I had hit the monster to save Sam, but I could not chop it's head off.

"How do we catch it?"

"Apparently it's a bit mad it didn't get to eat Sam as a snack. One of the cops from earlier just texted me, a girl had gone missing." Great, here we go. We drove to the police station, only to see a cop looking at two young girls like they were crazy. What did they tell him, that Brad Pitt just eloped with their friend?

"I think I should take this. They'll need someone they think can actually believe them, who they can identify with." The guys looked at me.

"I'll come with you."

The girls told us that their friend had been kidnapped by Paris Hilton. They were all fans of the dumb blonde millionaire apparently.

"..she looked really skinny though." I couldn't help, but laugh in my mind. On the outside we promised to find their friend and left the room. We got back in the car with Sam and headed for the last place we had seen the monster in, the wax museum. The museum was closed when we got there, but apparently my ex is pretty handy in picking locks.

"Where should we look? Should we split up?" Dean grabbed my upper arm and started dragging me to an opposite direction to where Sam was heading.

"Now be as quiet as you can. We want the element of surprise." That's exactly when something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes the next time the blonde bitch was standing in front of Dean, who tied up to a fake tree like the girl beside and Sam too.

"..but I can totally read your mind Dean. I know who your hero is, your daddy. Am I right?" Paris turned away from him, only to see me awake.

"Oh, your new girl is here to see this too. This is going to be so much fun to let her watch, you see I didn't like what she did earlier. And I have something of your father's."

"Poor little Dean, all you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up." Dean got himself free then and tackled the blonde. I needed to get my hands free, now! He needed help, she was beating him! I struggled and my tiny hands slid easily through the knots she had made. I took Sam's knife and freed him before running to the axe, stuck in the wall.

"Sam catch!" Dean had punched Paris to the ground and he managed to roll out off the way just as Sam lifted the axe for a hit. I turned my head and put my hands on my ears so the only indication that my ex just chopped her off was the drop of blood that splattered on my hand. When I turned to look and saw the head on the floor, the blood on Sam's face, I had a hard time remembering that I had things like this before as a nurse.

"Are all of you okay?" I looked at Dean, who was looking at Sam murderously.

"Not one word." Well let's just say Dean should have bullied Sam about liking Gandhi earlier. The next car ride was filled with silence between the two and a couple of unwanted comments on how Dean got his ass kicked my Paris Hilton. Sigh. Men can be such babies at times... Says the woman who would do anything for some candy, a blanket and a disney-movie right now.


	10. Scared

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note: Really thankful for the two reviews. You got me scared there for a while when I got no reviews straight after posting the last chapter 9: And I deeply apologize for the grammar errors I made in that chapter. I only noticed them after I had already posted the chapter. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :) **

Another scrappy motel. More greasy food and sleeping in the car. My neck was starting to be so sore that I was one car ride away from asking one of the guys to massage me. Even if I had my doubts on their performance. I was a pretty good massager myself, I knew where all of the muscles were located and just where to press to really get to that muscle. Back when me and Sam were dating, he'd always massage me out of obedience after I had sorted out the sore muscles in his back. He wasn't any good though. Sure he had the strength, but he just didn't know what to do with it.

"How much longer?" I knew I sounded like a whiny little girl, but..

"Like two hours." Two freaking hours. Two whole hours with them, in this car that smelled like a mix of sweat, feet, perfume and beer. Well at least they weren't teenagers who walked around in a cloud of axe. Sure, the axe-chocolate smelled kind of good, but I had seen teenagers that were hard to breathe around because of it. Says the girl with asthma.

"Then one of you may just as well get in to the back seat with me and give me a backrub. I'm so sore that you are those two hours away from a woman with a migraine." Sam tried to look like he hadn't heard me, when Dean was looking at Sam like he should do it. Was I seriously that disgusting?

"Fine. You don't have to. Save yourself from having to massage my clothed back." I looked out of the window. I knew I was being bitchy, but just a week ago I had saved Dean and he couldn't do this one thing for me.

"It's not that you idiot. It would be awkward."

"Awkward how exactly? You'd just be helping me get rid of my sore neck and back." What was so freaking awkward in that?

"Well.. you're loud okay? When I used to rub your shoulders, you were loud.." That was the problem? Okay, now I was as close to blushing as I could get.

"I can keep quiet if I have to. I'm not some animal." I could almost hear Dean grin as he made the next comment.

"I'll do it. I want to see sweet little Anna turning into a wild thing." Yeah, he was definitely grinning now and I was blushing. But Sam, he was... shaking?

"I'll give you that backrub once we get to a hotel. I'm used to it. Dean would just the wrong idea."

"Massages don't always end in sex Sam." Okay, once a long time ago they did. But like I said, that was a long time ago. And I just realized Dean must have realized what I implied with that. Damn it!

"Now I really insist on seeing what a massage does to you."

"Neither of you is massaging me like that! And if this conversation goes on any longer I'm going to a professional massager even if I'd have to pay for it then." The boys shut up then. Even if they were being good now, I didn't think I should trust either of them with my sore muscles now. Well, we'll just see what happens when my back is so sore that I'd let even them get their hands on it.

-Δ-

"We need to change and then get to the crime scene." A doctor had died. Apparently he had been castrated and stabbed by surgery instruments even if the final cause of death was apparently a heart attack. Ouch. The weird part, the part we were interested in, was that there had been no-one there on the other end of those knives and the doctor was in top physical condition.

When we arrived at the scene wearing our FBI-gear, almost all of the cops were already leaving. We showed them our badges and were directed to the operating room, to the scene of "crime". The corpse was already in a bag and they were closing the zipper. I stopped them though, I needed to see the wounds. There were close to a dozen of them. They weren't clean, the knives had been shoved in to the body up to their hilts, there was bruising around the wounds that indicated that. I gave the guys a meaningful look and we said out goodbyes before leaving the scene. A hospital case. A dead doctor, this gave me a seriously weird feeling.

"They are running the knives for fingerprints, but I don't think they are gonna find anything. Or someone with powers equal to Hulk's could have done that I guess. The bruising around the wounds was bad. The doctor had lots of muscle so not just anyone could have done what I saw." Guys seemed to agree.

"I was getting really high numbers on EMF. Definitely a ghost. We need to check if any of the employees has died recently. Actually we need to check all of his patients too." Research, great. That meant I could take a nap, 'cause my back was still sore. We climbed into the car and drove to the hotel. Sam opened his laptop and Dean told us he would go back to the police station and ask for the patient records. I took my shoes of and lied on the bed, trying to catch some sleepy time. I dozed off with Sam tapping the keyboard in the background.

It was horrible. I was running as fast as I could and something was hunting me. It chased me and it was gaining in on me, fast. I was out of breath. I screamed for help, but no-one was coming. I didn't see anyone and I could already feel its breath on my neck. It was just getting me. The ground was shaking. No, no, the whole world was shaking... I...

"Anna! Anna! Wake up! It's just a dream!" What..? I opened my eyes only to see Sam. He was shaking me awake. Only a dream. Only a dream. I was here, in the motel room.

"Are you okay? I've never heard you sound like that..." He was looking at me looking very unsure, like he didn't know what to do. Like he wanted to comfort me, but he..

"I'm fine. Like you said, just s bad dream." I sat up and moved away from him. Just a dream. My heart was bumping like crazy, I needed to calm down. Just then Dean came through the door and stopped on his tracks when he saw me and Sam on the bed.

"Am I interrupting something?" He had a stupid grin on his face, but at the same time it seemed calming, in a weird way. This was real, this motel room and Dean with his idiotic perverted mind.

"No. I had a bad dream and Sam woke me up. Did you find anything?" He closed the door and set some papers on the table.

"Actually I think I did. I have his patient records as well as the names of all those who helped in his surgeries. There was one name in both of those lists. A nurse intern called Sarah Mallock worked in the hospital and died in on the operation table a week ago. What do you think, a vengeful ghost?" I took the file from him and wondered how he had gotten a hold of it. Patient record were highly classified.

"This says she was attacked when she was walking home from a night shift and the doctors couldn't save her. Her condition was bad by the time the ambulance got her to the hospital. Do you have the police report too? If she was attacked and she wants revenge, I think her attacker is next on the list. We need to see autopsy report too." Suddenly I felt disgusted even by the thought of seeing a corpse even if autopsies were a part of nurse training, strange...

Sam somehow managed to hack into the police database (the security wasn't that great in a small town like this apparently) and got us the police report and the autopsy report. The poor girl had been beaten with a crowbar. What I thought was weird though, was that the wounds described in the report shouldn't have been bad enough to kill the girl. Why had she died on the operation table?

"The attacker didn't kill her."

"What do you mean? Of course he did. The ghost just started from the place she died in"

"No. The wound weren't great enough to kill her. She was a nurse in making, she thinks the doctors should have been able to save her. She blames the people in the hospital for her death."

"Well then we need to get back to the hospital and ask a few questions from the people who were in the operation room that day.

"But her floor was the fifth." The guys looked at me weird.

"Umm, so freaking what?"

"Well, that's pretty high. I don't like high places." Dean pressed his hand on to my forehead.

"Are you sick or something? You used to live in a building higher than that."

"Don't tease me. I just wanna stay here okay?" Hmph...

"You need to come with us. You're a nurse, you understand them." They looked at me and I cracked.

"Okay, fine. But I'm going nowhere near windows." That earned me more weirded out looks, but I didn't care. When we got to car I found myself in another dilemma though. I didn't want to get in.

"Did you know that more people die in car crashes than in airplane accidents?" Dean got a murderous look in his eyes.

"Did Sam tell you?!" Tell me what? I just raised an eyebrow and swallowing my sudden fear I got in to the car.

We drove to the hospital and as the boys headed for the elevator I headed for the stairs. I just told them I needed some exercise when they asked why. In reality I saw the elevator brake in my mind and it felt so real that my heart was razing. When I got to the right floor and saw the guys in one piece I sighed in relief. I could almost see them thinking "what the hell is wrong with her?" Truthfully I didn't know myself.

"We have a list of people who were a part of the team in charge of her treatment when she was brought in." Just as Sam got the words out her mouth we heard some yelling and doctors and nurses were rushing to a room down the hall. We walked over and saw a nurses clinging on to her neck, lying on the ground. I felt sick.

"Are you okay?" I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder and tried to pull myself together.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that was one of the nurses that were in Sarah's operating room." I distantly heard someone say that she was bluish in color and that she hadn't choked, but her heart had stopped. I saw her face, eyes wide, staring the ceiling frozen. I puked all over my shoes and then everything went black.

-Δ-

"Anna. Anna. Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and saw Dean's face. I pulled myself farther away from him, what did he want? I looked around. I was in a hospital bed. Why was I here? Death. The nurse died. I was a nurse too, maybe I was next. I needed to get out of here. I tried to leave the bed, I felt scared, nauseous. Dean grabbed my hand and looked at Sam who just came to the door.

"Did you call Bobby?" I tried pulling away from them. Just as Sam was about to answer...

"You're what's wrong with me. This is all your fault. I never should have gone with you. You're just getting me killed! Was not enough that Sam destroyed my life once?!" I looked around frantically. The boys looked hurt, worried and tiny bit angry.

"Hey, this is the ghost's doing, not ours." Dean made me sit back on the bed. Sam came closer with his face as an emotionless mask.

"Anna, calm down. You need to breathe. Slowly, in and out. We're gonna make it all better. We know what is wrong with you and we can fix it." My mind felt like a maze and there was no way out, but I tried to focus on what they were saying. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, but it was getting a little easier.

"Ghost's fault..?" The guys looked relieved.

"Yeah. This is called ghost sickness. When you touched the dead doctor you caught it. We need to get the ghost before you end up having a heart attack too." Okay, now that didn't make me feel any better. Dean pushed Sam a little.

"Common man! We're supposed to keep her calm, not be the cause of her death." I'm gonna die! I gonna die! I wanted out of here, right now!

"The motel. I want out of here. Back to the motel." I knew I was shaking. I felt crazy, like the walls would collapse on me any second. The guys looked at each other and Dean told Sam to tell the doctors I needed time in my own bed after the trauma. They all but dragged me into the car. I was clinging to Dean with wide eyes and Sam ended up driving. We arrived, I looked at the motel and when they forced me into the staircase and into the second floor I felt like fainting again.

"Dean, stay here with her. I can get the ghost by myself. Don't let her die." Sam left and I curled into a ball on the bed. Dean looked like he had no idea how to calm me down so he tried massaging my shoulders. It should have felt nice, but my whole body was just ridig and my stomach hurt. One tear slid down my cheek.

"Are you hurt? I caught you when you fell, but..."

"My stomach." I choked out. This felt bad, like someone was hammering me from inside out. Dean reached for the bottom of my shirt and I scurried away from him feeling terrified. I was panting, this felt bad, really bad.

"Anna. Please. I'm not gonna hurt you, I have been there. I almost died when that happened to me, but Sam's gonna save you too." Breathe, I told myself. Breathe. I slowly got back on the bed, next to Dean. He looked at me unsure, but when I nodded he pulled my shirt up a little. Ugly bruising was filling my stomach. The whole room felt like it was spinning. Then I saw him.

Tom Silver was the first patient who ever died in my hands. I couldn't save him. He looked at me with eyes that said "You killed me." My heart beat was erratic, I couldn't control my breathing. I looked at Dean.

"They are all here. I didn't mean to. They died on my watch. I'm a killer and now all of them have come for me. I'm so sorry..." I cried and stayed curled up there, hugging my knees. Dean looked like he was panicking too. He put his hands around me and pressed my head against his chest.

"Anna, listen. I won't let them get you. I kill monsters. You are not a monster, I'll protect you from everything. Listen to my heart and try to have you heart beat like mine. I'll protect you, I promise." I listened to his heart. I couldn't make my heart do that, but I felt a little better. I tried to imagine he was my shield from the world, from the guilt I felt from not being able to save everyone.

"They hated me. Their parents, brothers and sisters hated me even if they didn't know me. It was my fault.." I was mumbling and still felt scared, but I couldn't see them anymore. Now... I just heard them. Even if my eyes were closed I could feel coldness passing closer and closer, I could hear their whispers. I was sobbing, clinging into Dean shirt.

"They won't get you. They won't. Sam will save you." Dean tried to be soothing. I saw him then though. Sam. He looked at me arrogantly _"You were just a tool. I used you. Jessica was always the only one I really loved. No one can ever love you. You are boring and ugly. You can't even save yourself... You can't save the world. We will die because you're weak."_ No! No! This can't be happening. He said he loved me, that there were just too many complications. I was whispering to myself..

"No one can love me. I will fail everyone. I'm never enough. No one want me in their lives... I better off dead..." Dean held me tighter.

"No! Don't you dare to say that! You're important. You're the savior of this freaking world and everyone will be so fucking thankful in the end that you'll have a line of people and angels waiting to kiss your feet."

"No, no one. I haven't been kissed in years. I'm hated. No one cares. They'll kill me and no one cares..." They were back, looking like zombies. They were dead and they wanted me dead too, everyone. No one cared. It felt hard to breathe. Dean saw it and pulled me a little away from his chest.

"Anna. Look into my eyes." I reluctantly took my eyes away from the monsters in every corner of the room, they were close to getting to me. Dean had such green eyes, like forest. I eyesight was blurry with tears again.

"Anna. Many people care. I care." I just tried pulling away, no, he didn't care. He couldn't. He should just get away from me.

"Anna. I'm going to show you now. You can hit me later." I turned to look at him again and just as I did that.. I felt his lips on mine. It was forceful first, bruising. His hands were around me and he held me there. It felt right though. I forgot the monsters of my mind and focused on this. He pulled away a little, but I grabbed his face. I clung to his lips like they were my lifeline. The fire that kept death away. My heart wasn't beating painfully anymore, it felt other kind of erratic under my tear soaked shirt. The phone rang. I quickly pulled away from Dean and we sat there panting, looking at each other. I looked around then. No one, no monsters. Dean answered the phone.

"Sam? You got it? Good, you can come back. -silence- Yeah, she's alive." I had kissed Dean, fuck. He got off the phone. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You kissed me."

"But you kind of answered. You can hit me though if you want to." I looked at him and then shaked my head.

"No. You probably saved my life with that. Thank you." He gave me a tired grin.

"In your service miss." I hugged him then. My hands were still shaking a little and I craved for someone to hug me back. There was noise at the door then before he could though, so I let go as Dean went to open the door for Sam. Sam looked at me, the dried up tears and reddish face. He walked over to the bed, looking over me.

"Wanna know what was holding her here?"

"No. I just want to get away from here." The guys shared a look and threw all our stuff together before heading for the door. I followed them to the car and when I was sitting in the backseat I remembered the bruises on my stomach. I lifted my shirt a little and saw them. There was green and yellow there though. They were healing at a rapid pace. By tomorrow there would be no physical reminders of this mess. I would still remember what happened. I looked at Dean as he drove and thought about what he had said. I wasn't even sure if I had imagined half of it. What had been real and what had not. Sam saved my life and yet he was one of the things I imagined when I was scared out of my mind. It wasn't fair. But I guess nothing ever really was.

**Review... what did you think? Who do you want to see? What do you want to happen?**


	11. Cerafina

**Chapter 11**

**Author's note: I really appreciate all your reviews and everyone who has read the story so far. I have a lot of stuff going on with school right now, so that's the reason I'm not updating every week. Sorry ) : I promise it'll get better soon. I just found my own place and once I'm done with moving in I'll have more time to write. Now, in this chapter I wanted to bring some vamps in and Cas is here once more so clap your hands ;)**

I was dozing off in the back seat when it happened. The car was quiet and a voice almost made me jump out of my skin.

"You're going to the wrong direction." I turned my head to the other side of backseat my eyes wide as Dean hit the brakes.

"Cas! You scared me! You've gotta warn a woman first!" Cas looked confused. He looked from Sam to Dean and then back to me.

"I am sorry. That wasn't my intension. I just wished to tell you that you're driving to the wrong direction." Umm, what?

"No we're not. We found a sure demon case in Atlanta and we're going there."

"One of your hunter friends is already heading there. You need to go to Bradfordville of Tallahassee. There has been lots of vampire activity there. There is a rumor going on that they're not happy about Lucifer rising. They think he constricts their "lifestyle". We may need their help in bringing Lucifer down." The guys looked at Cas like he was crazy.

"Asking vamps for help? There is no god damn way I'll be doing that in a thousand years!" Dean looked angry. I didn't get it though, if not all humans were good, there had to be monsters that were good. I tried to look calm.

"Guys, I think we should at least check out their nest. See what they think. Maybe the rumor is true, maybe not, but we need all the help we can get. Both of you have done things you're not proud of, but the whole humankind isn't judged based on your actions. Not every vampire can be an evil monster." Sam looked kind of guilty now and Cas looked kind of... proud? Sam turned to Dean.

"Dean, she's right. Remember those vamp siblings that fed off of cow blood? They spared my life when they could have killed me." That happened? Wow... I thought nice vampires were a long shot in reality, but maybe there were some creatures out there that could help our little crew save the world. Dean gave a sigh and turned back to the steering wheel.

"There is no changing your minds now is there?" He started the car again and as I was turned back to Cas to ask a few questions, I was met with an empty seat next to me. Great, he just goes as he pleases doesn't he?

"So remind me about vampires again? Your vampires aren't stone cold glittering fairies right?" Yes, I admit it. I have read the Twilight books. I hated how they made the vampires though and I didn't like the movies either. I admired Leah in those so I also hated how... okay I'm getting side tracked now. I looked at the guys.

"You kill them by chopping their head off. That's the most important thing you need to know. And do not drink their blood! Don't let their blood get anywhere near your pretty little mouth Anna." Umm... why would I want to drink their blood? Wait, what did he just say?

"You think my mouth is pretty?" I raised an eyebrow. Sam turned to look at me.

"Don't take Dean too seriously. He has just been without a girl to fuck for too long. Let's give him a night off when we get to Bradfordville, shall we?" I felt ...horrible. Was I really forcing Dean to not be himself? Forcing him to stay with me and protect me, when... My silence must have been too much for Dean's pride.

"Shut the fuck up Sam, really. I'm not that bad.. But we could have a night out if you stop being an asshole for a minute." Dean was gripping the steering wheel his knuckles white. I tried to smile and lighten the mood.

"You know a night out sounds great. I haven't had those in ages. I'm just not sure that a vampire town is a right place for that. We might end up with fangs and not just a hangover." Now that got a chuckle out of them. The car ride continued in comfortable silence, but I still couldn't stop my head from being filled with thoughts. Had I caused this tension between the guys? Sam had no idea me and Dean had kissed and Dean hadn't mentioned anything about it ever since. Now they seemed to want to bite each other's heads off over the tiniest things. I didn't want them to fight. We had enough things to worry about.

-!-

We arrived to Bradfordville about nine hours later. I had hummed along Dean's records that I was beginning to learn inside out and when I sang along to Pour some sugar on me the guys started laughing so hard that Dean almost hit another car. I was crumby the rest of the journey. Well until they told me it was hearing that kind of lyrics come out of my mouth and not my singing that made them laugh. I had always been sensitive about my singing sense I grew up with friends that were a lot better than me or so I thought at least. Sam used to tell me I was good though... back when we were dating. Maybe he just wanted sex, who knows. Right now my opinion on men wasn't that high even if both of them saved my life a little while ago.

"Should we try calling Cas? He was the one that told us about this gig so maybe he knows where the nest is? It would save us some time." Sam looked at me and then up to the sealing.

"Cas? Can you hear me? We need some info so get down here, okay?" And nothing.

"Umm, maybe I should try?" Dean and Sam looked like kicked puppies.

"Sure, you go ahead." I gave them a look that said: "common! Act like adults!"

"Castiel. Please. We need you. Could you help us?" Whoosh and there he was in his trench coat. I smiled brightly. The guys didn't look very pleased though.

"We have known you longer Cas and when Sam calls, nothing. Anna says a few words and you practically come running!" Cas gave them a pointed look.

"I heard Sam, but I have other things to worry about other than you. The only reason I came is because she needs guidance. You have handled vampires before. You have looked for their nest before. She hasn't."

"Do they need to be handled? Can't we just talk to them? How do we even get them to listen?"

"You have it in you. Eve was mother of us all. Angels, demons and humans. Everyone of us is a child of hers in a way. Now the fallen is in purgatory, but she lives in you. You are neutral and at the same time you have sides of you that represent both good and evil. You can see possible goodness in monsters and you wish to save everyone. You can. You just need to show them that. That you have good in you great enough to pass to others. You have love and faith that can save them." Sam and Dean looked just as confused as I felt.

"I can "save" vampires? How?" Cas touched my forehead.

I saw a beautiful garden, full on color, life, scents and sounds. A black stallion raced to my side and eagles flew on the sky above me. Then there were flashes. Desires. Hunger. Hurt. A man yelling at me. _"You're good for nothing! He made you of me! I am all you need!" _Pain. Something bit me. I didn't feel like myself. Poison. So hungry, so thirsty. I shouldn't be. He came back and leaned over me. Some sort of nectar. I drank, I needed it. Then lightning. Angry sounds and accusations. Only coldness and cloudy skies. A desert. Animals wailing and a sound of a baby crying. I touched him and he stopped. Figures gathering around me. Light. I just touched them and they slept, some woke up different. Black eyes, wings, fangs, kind words and fur, all messed up together. I need to... I opened my eyes.

"What was that? Whose memories were those? Wait, they were Eve's weren't they?" Sam and Dean looked our little exchange of words carefully.

"Wait, you showed her her ancestor's memories? How?" Cas turned to them.

"I have been waiting for my father to give us any indication of his whereabouts and yesterday he contacted me. He knows what is happening, he just doesn't want to get involved. He gave me a few more gifts though, before going underground." I had never heard Cas sound that bitter. I hugged him.

"It's okay. I know who she was now. God showed us that because it was never Eve's fault she sinned, well not all of it at least. Adam was filled with emotions that didn't belong to paradise and he didn't understand that even if Eve was made of his rib, she wasn't like him. She was manipulated and she took the fall when she didn't have to. All creatures are her doing because she knew there needed to be balance. When she was given the knowledge of world without her consent, as a punishment, she had the power to turn things bad. She could have had vengeance or she could have made another paradise. But she chose to leave the earth with both evil and good. I have a choice too." I turned to the boys.

"I think I might be able to make monster's pass on without them spending the rest of eternity in purgatory." My head was reeling with the thought. I wasn't sure I could just touch them like Eve had and they would vanish. Maybe there was some sort of a ritual that I needed to do.

"Cas. How do I do it? That crazy forest god a while back touched me and nothing happened then." Cas looked conflicted.

"They have to want it. If they trust you to give them peace, you can. You don't have a power that's meant to be a weapon Anna." Cas put his hand on my cheek. I guess he could see that I was scared. I didn't know how I was gonna convince a vampire to want to die, permanently. I turned to look at Dean and Sam who were oddly quiet and when I turned back to Cas, he was gone. He had done it again, great.

"So, my so called gift that I don't know how to use is gonna be no help right now. What the hell are we gonna do?" Sam walked to me abruptly and just put his hands on my stomach.

"Hey, what hell are you doing!?" He glared at me as if saying "Not like I haven't seen what under here before." I glared back just as hard. He just lifted my shirt and stared at my ribs.

"What?!"

"Dean, come see this. I noticed her ribs glowing under her shirt when Cas showed whatever he did and well..." He trailed off. I saw Dean's horrified look and I ran to a mirror. The tiny four dots I used to have right beside my left breast had.. expanded. It looked like a tattoo made with coal and blood. An area size of a handprint was now painted with intricate patterns. You know those paintings that have something new in them every time you look at them? Those that from afar look like a mess, but up closer seem to have a thousand things in them. My left ribs looked like that now. The longer I stared at it horrified though, the more it began to fade. In minutes it looked more like someone had stabbed me and I hadn't cleaned the blood away yet. It felt warm, but it didn't hurt. I went back to the guys who looked worried. I showed them what it looked like and I needed to ask.

"Want to go get that drink now? I think I could use a dozen." Alcohol was life's own delete memory button.

-!-

We had changed and headed for the bars. We found this place that had loud music, a big bar and a dance floor. When I let the guys know I wanted to go there they both groaned. We had already had a long discussion over my clothes. Apparently they thought that I was in a vulnerable state and should go out wearing tight jeans and a low cut top. I had left my heels back to the motel though. I wanted to dance, drink and feel beautiful, but most of all I needed to forget, just for one night.

We went in and looked around. I saw a free table next to the back wall and headed there. The guys sat down and over the loud music I yelled them that I would get us drinks. I already knew what they'd want, they were just that predictable. I headed for the bar and signaled for the bartender. This hot guy came over and gave me a smile. He probably thought I was younger than I really was, 'cause he couldn't have been more than 22. He was handsome though, harmless.

"What can I get ya miss?" He talked with an accent, oh hot damn. My only freaking weakness, well besides tattoos and muscles.

"One mojito and two beers, please." I smiled. This was a good idea. It had been a long time since I had been to a place like this. The guy smiled back and I gave me my drinks, I paid and started heading back to our table. I bumped to this guy though. I spilled some of my mohito on him and looked up, ready to apologize. I stopped though when I looked into his eyes. They were the most ice blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. He had black spiky hair and as he asked me if I was okay I noticed a tongue piercing too.

"Yeah. I'm okay, I'm so sorry I spilled some of this on you. Can I make up to it somehow?" He gave me a devilish smile.

"Sure sweet thing. Give me a dance later." He almost purred the last bit to my ear so I could only numbly nod before I scurried away. I made it through the dance floor beginning to fill. When I finally made it to the table I was almost sure the guys had seen the scene. They never said anything though.

It took me an hour to notice that they were really boring company for a place like this. Dean just kept complaining and Sam was freaking quiet. I saw the guy from earlier enter the dance floor with some other dude and I excused myself, heading for the dance floor myself. Dean didn't seem to care at all, but Sam looked like he finally woke up. Oh, I guess he remembered how I dance. I smiled as I started to move my body to the music. I had always loved dancing. I became a different person on the dance floor, when I just moved to the beat and forgot the good girl I was supposed to be to the outer world. I glanced to our table and surprise, surprise the guys looked like deer caught in headlights. I continued to dance while the light flashed.

Suddenly I felt someone behind me. Everyone is pretty close to each other on a full dance floor, but this guy was holding my hips as he moved behind me. I saw Sam and Dean look grim, but this was not about making them mad or jealous or whatever. This was about feeling like a normal 25 year old, feeling beautiful and wanted. I turned around and put my hands around his shoulders as the music turned softer. It was the guy from earlier and as I looked into those blue eyes he smirked and bend to whisper into my ear.

"You smell really good you know? Delicious." I laughed a little and smiled at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Must be my passion fruit perfume." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Oh darling it's not, trust me. I can show you how good you smell to me if you want to. Just come with me.." I backed away from him a little. This was not part of my plan. Okay I can dance with a guy and even give him a kiss, but I'm not leaving with him. I wanted to feel wanted, not like a slut.

"Sorry, but I think we're done here. I'm not that kind of a woman." I tried to get away, but he had a pretty tight grip on my hand. I glared at him and tried to get free. The guy then started to drag me off the dance floor and to the back door. I tried screaming for help, but the music was so loud I could barely hear my own voice. He threw me out the back door in to the alley.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Are you some sort of a creepy stalker?" He even dared to look bored.

"Oh you aren't the feistiest or certainly the prettiest thing I have seen, but the smell of you is sure enough to make a man your stalker." What was he, a vampire or something? Oh shit!

"Fuck. You're a vampire aren't you?" He looked at me with new interest now.

"Oh, you ain't just a curvy body, but brains too? Nice." What am I going to do? I need to get to Sam and Dean. Just as the guy was beginning to get closer to me again Sam and Dean burst through the door. The guy turned around and grabbed me to his arms.

"Oh nothing to see here boys. Just having a little fun with my girl here." I glared and stomped on his foot. He gripped my arm harder and I spat on his face. Well, that got his hold on me loosening and I ripped myself loose from his hold. Dean pushed me behind him as the guy swiped his face. Lucky me... Well lucky me has friends who have guns.

"Now you did a wrong fucking thing pal!" I touched Dean's shoulder, trying to get his attention. I remembered what Cas had said.

"Dean, he's a vampire. Those bullets will do you no good. We need to capture him." I think my whispers were too loud, sense the vampire's expression turned from angry to scared. He looked like he was contemplating whether to attack or flee. I stepped half way out from behind Dean.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't want to harm you, they're just mad that you got me out here like that. We just want to talk. Please?" I offered him a reassuring smile. He looked at me doubtful and took a step back. Sam had the other side of the alley blocked though.

"You're hunters. Why would I talk to you?" He was practically hissing.

"I am not one. They are hunters and I am just.. well a special case I guess. And you want to talk to us because we want the same thing. Lucifer back to the pit." He looked at me like a puppy who couldn't decide whether or not to do what his master just told him.

"You're not just a smart little thing are you? I can sense something off with you and you smell way too delicious to be normal human." Sam got closer him still pointing him with his gun.

"That isn't any of your concern. What you need to worry about is that you're three against one. Solution is easy though. Tell us what you know and you can leave with your head still intact okay."

"What do you want to know?" Dean looked like he was about to make a stupid ass comment about leeches and groveling so I stepped up.

"Can you get us a neutral meeting with your leader? We want to discuss about making a deal."

"She doesn't just talk to anybody. I won't probably even get an audience with her." Their leader was a she? Interesting.

"How about I give you phone number and a note that you try to give to her or get them delivered or something? You get 24 hours and then we come searching for the nest on our own." I opened my purse and took out a tiny note that I had written earlier. It was supposed to be what I would say in person when I met the vampires. It wasn't even finished, but I just put my phone number in the back and handed it to the vampire. He took a step closer and quickly grabbed the note. I looked at Sam pointedly, who looked Dean, who... well looked like someone had just stolen his beer. Sam raised an eyebrow when Dean slowly nodded and he stepped out of the way. The black haired vampire bolted out the alley in to the streets. -sigh-

"Why the did you do that?! We could have just interrogated him right now and found the nest!" Dean was clearly mad.. I just really didn't get why.

"Now there is a chance we can discuss this over with their queen, who all the rest look up to. If she decides to invest in our little plot then she can get all the rest to go along with it too." I could swear Dean almost growled.

"Dammit! I hate it when you make sense..." I smiled a little.

"Right. And that you by the way. For saving me I mean. I would have probably ended as a snack otherwise." I gave them a goofy grin and headed towards the door.

"I say we head back to the motel to wait for the call to come." Sam put his gun away and put his jacket on my shoulders since I was still just in that top. We started walking back to the hotel and grumpy Dean followed a few steps behind the whole time.

We needed to wait only for three hours. I had fallen asleep four times during that time already. Sam kept throwing things at me when that happened and Dean took a freaking picture of me sleeping sitting up. We got a text saying to come seven o'clock to a local, small breakfast restaurant called Sina's. It was four o'clock so I could sleep some (FINALLY) before that. The guys just started loading their smaller guns and knives to their sleeves, pockets and shoes. They woke me up and we headed for Sina's. It was right in the middle of the city. A great place to make sure that everyone behaved themselves. We saw a woman sitting in a corner booth with two giant men sitting on her both sides. She was looking straight at us so I guess that was her. We walked to the table and just sat down, me in the middle.

"Oh please gentlemen sit down so you don't exhaust yourselves ." Oh she was a sarcastic vampire, great.

"Please just hear us out before you start judging us." She glared at me.

"Oh, you sweet young thing. They have killed dozens of my kind so why should I have any mercy on them?"

"Because we need each other. And I can honestly say I have never killed or harmed your kind so if you don't wish to listen to them... well, just listen to me. Please?" She turned to look at her two "bodyguards". Take the Winchester brothers here for a nice walk while I talk to our little friend here. Sam and Dean reached for their guns and stood up.

"Guys, it's okay. This is a full diner. What can she do without alerting too many people?" I smiled and the quiet vampires gestured Dean and Sam to follow them out to the parking lot. Now I was actually more worried about them than I was of myself.

"So, you got my note? Whoever you are." I smiled. I wasn't gonna treat her any different just because she had wisdom in her eyes that said she was probably older than my grandma.

"Yes. My name is Cerafina and that note certainly got me interested. Why do you think we need to work together? Or why on earth would you think our coven wants to work with Winchesters?" I sighed.

"I know they can be a pain in the ass. Trust me, I used to date one of them. But they just try to do what's right and right now the right thing happens to be what you want too. So working together, even a little, would benefit both of us."

"When I saw you walk through that door I wondered how you fit in to this picture. You love one of them? I guess that's one explanation." I wondered if I should tell her. The guys would say hell no, but how was I supposed to get their trust if I showed them none?

"I used to love Sam, but that is in the past now. This time it's a little more complicated. I was reunited with the name Winchester a couple of months ago. I was working in a hospital and one of their friends needed to be picked up. Their angel friend showed up too and the next thing I know is that my head is pounding and I'm lying in a bed that ain't mine." She looked at me quietly and just raised an eyebrow. Oh, gosh. I just made it sound like they raped me or something!

"Oh, right and then the angel told me that I wasn't just a normal human and he had to knock me out in order to examine me a little. I thought they were crazy at first, but what he did, well my head would have exploded if I hadn't tried to understand." She looked at me with new interest.

"What are you then if I may ask?"

"Sorry, before I decide if you're a friend or a foe I can't tell. I'm still pretty new to it too and I usually trust way too easy." She sifted a little and asked the waitress for a cup of coffee.

"Do vampires drink coffee?"

"It's for you. You look like you haven't slept in days and this is conversation where you're gonna need your focus. I'm more of a tea drinker myself." I smiled my first real smile that day. Maybe this wasn't gonna be as awful as I thought it would be.

We talked for maybe 40 minutes. I told her about what we knew of Lucifer and I told her about the vessel thing. She told me that she could get her coven to help us find him. Apparently she had little spies all over monster-verse and she could even ask her older friends if they knew a way to capture Lucifer to the pit again. In return I said we could do most of the actual dirty work so if this all failed vampires wouldn't get blamed. We paid and headed to the parking lot. "Our men" waiting there looked like they were gonna jump on each other's throats any second now and when we stepped out they looked us like they were asking for a permission.

"Now now boys. We're all friends now. Anna, little darling, this little mission is gonna take time so a suggest that you leave town for the time being. I know how to contact you when we have the information you want and we wouldn't want you to get hurt because you decided to dance with a wrong vampire, now would we?"

"Oh, that seems like a plan to me. Guys?" I looked at them pointedly, as saying: don't screw this up! Dean and Sam just looked at me curiously.

"You seriously managed to make friends with a freaking vamp?!" I went there and hit Dean in the back of his head.

"Stop that! And yes. You should try it sometimes too." I grabbed his hand and started dragging him back to car. When we reached the car I turned around one more time though.

"Call me then Cerafina! Bye!" I climbed in to the car and when Sam got in too Dean started driving back to the motel.

"You can't keep making deals with monsters behind our backs or sending us outside so you can have a chat with them." Sam laughed a little.

"Dean, that's hopeless. She always had a soft spot for weirdo's and freaks." I looked at them from the backseat and gave them my most innocent smile.

"Well, that explains why I'm friends with you doesn't it?"


	12. And so they got drunk

**Chapter 12**

**Author's note: Again I got a few reviews. I'm still really busy even if I have my own place now so I'm really sorry if I'm updating slowly ); ...but guess who is still alive in this story? I am not killing the few strong female characters the show has. Jo and Ellen, still alive. Enjoy! **

**! P.S. I got a review that said my Dean is acting a bit out of character so I'm trying to fix that, but please understand that Dean doesn't know Anna that well. But he knows Sam and up until now he has wanted to make sure the only family he has left isn't gonna leave him because of a girl. I mean... Dean showed up at season 1 and Jess died, Sam went a bit crazy for a while then and Sam obviously had some feeling for Anna too at some point. Both Sam and Dean are a bit afraid and everything else is messed up with the Apocalypse so.. well I think you get the picture. !**

We needed to wait for some word from my new friend. A vampire friend. It still sound just so... crazy, even to myself. I always loved vampire books and movies, but this. Like Sam said, I always had a soft spot for anything or anyone different. Maybe that's why I dated Sam, he looked normal but damn after everything I have found out in the past few weeks... well he is as much of a freak as I am.

Right now I was driving. Yeap, I was driving the Impala. Dean's baby. Why? Because he was drunk and Sam was almost as much. I thought I should get to Bobby's. He could help me deal with these two, idijts, like he would say. They thought it'd be a real good idea to finish the partying we never really got done the other night. Even if I wouldn't call beer and whisky partying, yuk. Sam was mumbling something about veggie-shakes in the back seat and I hoped he wasn't gonna throw up. Dean was beside me, singing along to one of his records. The alcohol made his voice deeper. Gosh, my brain had been this weird mush since Cas showed me Eve's memories. Half of the time I felt as if I was feeling for two, having hormones enough for two people and thinking too.

"I don't wanna go see Bobby, he's boring! We wanna go see Jo and Ellen! Right Sam?" No answer, Sam had apparently passed out. Sigh, no good. I didn't need him choking on his own vomit in his sleep. I pulled over, got out of the car and fixed Sam's position in the backseat so that he was on his side. He was freaking heavy, but I managed. At least he wasn't tall AND over-weight. I pulled myself out of the backseat after fixing Sam's position and of course, Dean had decided to get out of the car as well.

"Dean get back in the car. Now" He just gave me this grin and stalked up to me, pressing me in between his body and the side of the car.

"Or what? You gonna punish me if I don't? You gonna put me over your knee and spank me?" What the hell? How drunk was he? The image though... dammit. I had been without sex for too long. That combined with the Eve thing, I had a hard time not pulling him against me tighter, even if he was obviously drunk. I looked into his eyes. He was just staring at my chest with a stupid grin. Right, he was THAT drunk.

"Why don't you get in the car and I'll even give you a present? Now how does that sound?" I smiled sweetly and I did not want to know what he was thinking while he climbed back into the car. I took my phone out and dialed for Bobby.

"Anna? Why the hell are ya calling at this hour? Are you okay?" I obviously woke him up.

"They are both drunk Bobby! Even Dean. I took a shower after a long, long day and they decided to get drunk. I don't know what to do with them..." I trailed off, hoping he'd save me before Dean got more ideas into his little head. Sam was usually the sad-drunk and Dean's womanizing habits apparently got enhanced when he was drunk.

"I can't really help, I'm in a wheelchair remember." Now I felt shitty. Fuck...

"They said something about going to Ellen's. Sound familiar?"

"They're... well I guess you can say family. Their inn should be near your location. They'll let the boys sleep their hangovers off." He told me the address and I got back into the car. Dean looked at me expectantly.

"Where's my present love? I was obedient." Sigh. Why did he have to be difficult? I grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a quick kiss that no girl in their right mind would call an actual kiss, but it seemed to shut him up. Just as I was starting the car again I heard the backseat window being rolled down and Sam throwing up out of it. Yuk, he was gonna have to wash the car tomorrow. Wait, did he see the kiss? He stopped throwing up and settled back down, moaning. I started the car carefully and began driving towards the address Bobby gave me.

When I reached the destination I was somewhat surprised. It was a tiny, shaggy inn and all the light were off. Dean had finally passed out and I wanted him and Sam out of the car before anymore puking accidents. I went to the door and knocked. An older woman holding a shotgun opened it. She took one look at me and lowered it though.

"Sorry about the shotgun, we don't get much visitors this time off the night. What can I do for you? You seem like you're a long way from home." Did I seriously look that young? Then again I was wearing a pair of legging and one of Sam's shirts I had stolen. With my hair on a ponytail I must have looked like a runaway or something.

"Ellen Harvelle? Hi, I'm Anna. Bobby sent me. I have two passed out Winchesters in that car and they, well we, need some place to stay for the night." She looked at me with whole new eyes and then yelled.

"Jo! Get your ass outta bed sweetie. We got visitors." Soon a blond beauty, a little older than me, came to the door. Now I get it why Dean wanted here in his drunken state.

"Dean and Sam are in the car. At least a few moments ago they were still passed out drunk, but I'll see if we can wake them up a little so that we won't have to carry them." I didn't wait for them when I started walking back to the car. I had no idea who these people were, but Bobby called them family. He didn't even call me family... I started shaking Dean awake. He opened his eyes a little and gave me this sleepy smile. I smiled back.

"Dean, we are at Ellen's place. Can you walk straight enough so that we can get you to bed?" He tried getting out of the car, but stumbled onto Jo who just got there. Dean just smiled at her too.

"Heeeyyy. Long time no see." Jo gave him a slap at the back of his head, smiled and started dragging him inside. Well, I guess she has met Dean before. She certainly knew how to handle him. I shook Sam awake too, but his ability to walk on his own was even worse that Dean's at this point. He leaned on me heavily, but somehow I got him inside and to the room Ellen pointed to me. Dean laid face first on the other bed. Jo just took his shoes off and hit his calf when Dean kicked in his sleepy state.

"You okay? I'd like to get back to sleep now." I just nodded and said a silent thanks before going over to Dean bed and turning him so that he could breathe properly. Old nurse habits die hard. I also took Sam shoes off and turned him to his side. He looked so peaceful like that. No anger, no bad words or sadness. I remembered the man I fell for that moment and as he moved a little I saw a tiny scar on his wrist. Sam was a terrible cook, he got that when he tried making me food one time. Scars, I had my heart full of them, but I guess I should be happy they were scars and not still open wounds. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Sam was my first love and I could never hate him, I just... wish I didn't have to be near him every freaking moment I guess. I moved his longish hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. When I got up I sort of felt like a weight had been lifted away from my shoulders. Maybe I just needed a goodbye where he didn't get to say or do anything. He somehow always got me crying. I went back to the car for our bags and despite the look Ellen gave me I still went back to the boys room and shut the door. I brushed my teeth and laid down on the tiny couch in the corner. Sleep claimed me.

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. Dead was still dead asleep so I guess it was Sam, again. Sigh I did not want to get up, but I kinda felt guilty. I shouldn't have let them get that wasted. I yawned, stood up and walked to my bag, taking some painkillers and nausea-meadication out. Then I pulled some clean clothes out of Sam's bag and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam? You okay?"

"Ugh, no..." I opened the door and saw him on his knees on the floor.

"Sam, I need you to take these pills and hold them in for about 30 minutes and I promise you'll feel a lot better then. And take a shower, I got you some clean clothes." He just looked at me and even if he didn't say anything I think he understood so I turned around.

"You kissed Dean last night. I needed to open my eyes to throw up and I saw you kissing him." Fuck.

"Sam he was drunk and wouldn't stop pestering me so I did it to shut him up. Now take those pills, take a shower and change." I shut the bathroom door behind me and sighed. I hoped he would just let that one go and not make a fuzz. I heard Dean grown in his bed and walked up to his bedside smiling.

"Wakey, wakey mister! It's a beautiful morning!" I said in a sing song voice. He just pressed his pillow on top of his head. I chuckled and gave him a couple a painkillers as well.

"Dean, really, are you okay? Do you need to throw up, 'cause Sam has got the bathroom." He finally rolled over and luckily he looked a little pale, but otherwise fine.

"Not my worst hangover. Sam was always light-weight, oven if he is as big as a freaking grizzly." Dean must be okay if he was already making fun of Sam.

"Where are we by the way? Doesn't look like a freaking hotel room."

"You don't remember? You asked me to take you to Ellen's last night. You both were so drunk I needed to take you somewhere where you could sleep it off." I was glad he didn't remember me kissing him though.

"We are at Ellen's? Wow, it's been a long time. We are probably in for a questioning though." Just then Sam came out of the bathroom, looking a little green, but otherwise better already.

"You could hold the pills in long enough?" He nodded absentmindedly and sat on the bed.

"We are at Jo's and Ellen's right..?" He looked around the room. Dean answered for me sense I was too busy trying to make the knots in my back disappear. I am never sleeping on that couch again. There was a knock on the door.

"There's some coffee ready for you bunch if you wanna come out." Coffee, good. I headed straight for the door and followed the very silent Ellen in to the kitchen of the place. Jo was up too, a mug in hand, waiting for us. The guys followed soon after, Dean still wearing the clothes from last night, but apparently not caring. He headed for the coffee pot and didn't even breathe until he had gotten his first sip. Gosh, it smelled great. I was so freaking tired that I could have drank the whole pot by myself. Ellen coughed a little to get our attention.

"So boys, mind explaining why some unknown girl just comes here with you two passed out in the car in the middle of the night?" So she couldn't just ask me directly? Sam answered though.

"Right. Umm, this is Anna, our friend. We have been hunting together for some time now. We just got through some pretty crazy stuff a while ago and things got out hand last night and apparently we wanted her to drive here."

"Sam I called Bobby first. I wasn't gonna take you to some strange place because you were drunk and asked me to." Ellen looked at all of us.

"I called Bobby this morning. He confirmed her story, now I just want the whole version. She can't be hunting with ya, she younger than Jo."

"Mom!" "Hey!" Me and Jo yelled at the same time. Oh, apparently she doesn't like to be underestimated either.

"I am a nurse. When they break themselves I fix them, okay? Oh, right and I'm the one who is supposed to stop the Apocalypse." Sam and Dean looked at me horrified.

"Anna!"

"What?! Bobby said they were family and even if I don't know them I know Bobby." Jo and Ellen were quiet and looked at us.

"Sam, Dean. The full story. Now." And we gave her the story, well most parts. They didn't say much, just an occasional question here and there. When we got to last night, Jo stopped us.

"I wanna help. Mom, we need to help." Dean looked grim.

"Too freaking dangerous. We are so freaking deep in this shit we should even be near anyone who is close to us. I mean, Bobby's in a wheelchair and Anna is making friends with vampires to keep us from becoming angel-meatsuits." I just put my hand on Dean's arm and gave him a tiny smile.

"Common, you know I like making friends. And once we get Cas some of his powers back somehow I'm sure he'll give Bobby his legs back to action." Dean seemed to calm down a little then, but he was still tense. Ellen looked just baffled.

"I have no idea boys how you always find yourself in these situations, but fine.. we're in. So what comes next?" The boys almost opened their mouths, but I got first.

"First Sam here is gonna go wash the car since he puked on it last night." I looked at Sam pointedly and Dean looked horrified.

"You threw up on my baby? Oh, tell me it wasn't inside." When Dean finished that sentence he was already half way out the door and Sam on his heels. Men and cars, right. Ellen shook her head and went to take care of the dishes. Jo leaned closer to me.

"So, you're gonna save the world huh?"

"I guess so. I don't know how yet. But Cas says we'll figure it out."

"Right, the angel. You have got a whole lot of men that don't trust easily wrapped around your little finger. We haven't even met that angel yet and we've know them a lot longer than you have." I blushed.

"Well I wouldn't say that. We didn't tell you that I used to date Sam. We had a falling out and we only met again a couple of months ago at the hospital, like I told you."

"You and Sam? Weird, to me it looked more like you and Dean, but I guess I was wrong then." Really? She thought that Dean and I were... I don't know, dating?

"Me and Dean? No. Just saving the world together." She smiled.

"You know how many times he tried that: _We might die today so don't you wanna spend one amazing night before death?"_ -thing on me? But then again he always thought that my mom would kill him if he actually did anything more than joke around." So he had wanted Jo... not that I blame him though. Jo was like a model, model with a girl next door twist. I was an average brunette, with not-so-special everything.

"I better go check in on the guys. See that Dean hasn't murdered Sam yet for the mess." Jo laughed a little and headed off somewhere when I went looking for the guys. They were next to car and didn't seem to notice me at first.

"Dean. You asked her to kiss you! My ex! Anna for God's sake!" Oh shit... Sam just had to tell Dean, didn't he. Dean looked baffled and angry at the same time.

"I don't remember half of what happened last night Sam, but even if I did, it's none of your concern. The first few weeks she was with us I felt like I was on eggshells around you two 'cause you were annoyed all the time. You dated her, you broke up with her and now you treat her like shit most of the time. Sure, it's not ideal working with you ex, but who gives a fuck. She sacrificed so much to come with us and you treat her like she is just your leftovers. She deserves better than that dude. Oh and guess what, last night, not the only time I have kissed her either!" Umm, wow. Did Dean just give that speech? For real? Right then my phone started ringing and both of the guys turned to look at me at the same time. Dean maybe a little bit embarrassed and Sam... I don't know, angry? Confused? The phone just kept ringing so I took it out of my pocket and checked who it was. Cerafina.

"Cerafina?"

"Hi darling. How are you this fine day? Not that it really matters, 'cause I have some info for you. I found an old text saying that fallen angel could only be captured back into the darkness in two ways. You have gotta make him sacrifice someone who has never sinned in a ritual, the blood will open the way or open the pit with a ritual." I was not gonna let him sacrifice a child or an angel so we probably should go with the ritual.

"What do we need for it?" Sam and Dean were now listening very closely. I guess the fate of the world weights more than my kiss with Dean after all.

"Blade with blood of an alpha, feather of an angel dipped in blood of a fallen one and mother's love."

"Mother's love? What does that mean?"

"Who knows. Maybe you need blood of a mother or an only child or something. The text is in a locker 353 in the next town from where we met and you'll get it with name Anna Winchester from the man running the storage. Didn't know your last name so I improvised. Good luck, hope you'll figure it out. Still hunting his location, I'll keep you posted." She just ended the call then. I raised to  
eyes to meet the guys'.

"We need to get on the road. Cerafina may have found a way to chain Lucifer back into the pit."


End file.
